Forever
by halliegirl
Summary: Complete After Akane comes back from her senior year school trip, Ranma notices something is wrong... Akane is pregnant. But what happened? And after 5 years of seperation, will they ever get married? RaAk
1. Prologue

**Okay this is the edited version. I guess I'll see if it's a little more  
understandable. I only edited a few parts but we'll see how it goes, figuring that I took a few suggestions from the reviews I got. Some I just  
left it the same, but hopefully it's a little better. K? ENJOY! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I don't even own a funny phrase  
for this disclaimer *sighs*  
  
Here we go *wheee*  
  
Ranma: Forever  
  
Prologue  
  
Akane Tendo should have considered herself lucky. What had happened to her in New York City when she visited happens to many other unfortunate women who end up dead. She escaped with her life.  
  
She had only been gone a few hours from her group of fellow students, so they didn't think much of it when she came back, rather skittish and unnervingly quiet. They figured she was just a little dazed from getting lost in the strange city so foreign to her.  
  
No questions were asked, even though they should have been, so Akane kept it all to herself. Her pride had been dealt a stinging blow, but she was still too proud to admit that such a vile man was able to force himself on her.  
  
More trouble awaited her when she returned home to Japan. Weeks later she began having horrible bouts of morning sickness.  
  
Eventually her fiancé, Ranma Saotome, caught onto the idea, and one morning found her alone and confronted her with his question. "Akane," Ranma started as he watched her carefully, "I know something's up. What gives? Why're you acting so weird all the time?"  
  
She smiled a sad smile up at him. She'd made up her mind. Rather than admit her weakness, she was going to let Ranma go. It was for the best, she kept trying to remind herself. "Ranma, you don't have to marry me. You're free."  
  
"What are you talking about, Akane?" Ranma asked, a nervous tension of unspoken feelings arising in his stomach. What was she trying to say? "We HAVE to get married! Pop and Tendo are forcing us to!" He was glad to have that excuse.  
  
She shook her head. "I talked to them, and they understand. Ranma, I was promised to you as a pure fiancée. But I'm not. It would be dishonorable for you to be forced to marry a woman who wasn't true to you," she said, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"I'm not following," Ranma said, confused.  
  
"Ranma no baka." Akane laughed bitterly. "I should have known you wouldn't. Ranma, how can I be pure if I'm pregnant?" At saying this, she choked on a sob.  
  
Ranma staggered back. He felt as if someone had delivered a swift blow to his stomach. The first emotion that he felt after the shock was anger. "How the hell did that happen?!" He shouted at Akane. "I didn't know I pissed you off so much that you had to start sleeping around!"  
  
"Ranma, it's not what you think-"  
  
His glare cut her off. "And I'm sure YOU'D know what I'm thinking, wouldn't you, Akane?" He waited for her to answer. When she stayed silent, he spoke again. "That's what I thought!"  
  
Akane watched her ex-fiancé leap onto the Tendo roof and disappear over the other side. "Ranma." She wiped a tear away. She knew that it would end like this. He would run off all angry and not listen to her. But then she knew that she wouldn't tell him the whole story, either. With a sigh, she turned and headed back inside. It was time for her to go. It would just be easier for everyone this way. She picked up the telephone and dialed a number. "Hello. Yes, yes. My name is Akane Tendo. I would like to reserve a plane ticket for the nearest time slot available," she paused, hearing what the person on the other line had to say. "Oh, I'd wish to have it be San Francisco, California. Yes, I've been accepted for citizenship there. I applied one year ago." That one year ago, when she had been seventeen, she had applied and by what she considered a miracle had passed the citizenship test. She had only really done it out of an anger streak. Akane had gotten tired of the events going on in the year of her engagement to Ranma. But she had forgotten that she had ever applied for the citizenship test, because things between her and Ranma had seemed to smooth out. It was only a shame that everything had turned out the way they did. She had to accept it. The voice in the phone broke through her thoughts. "Oh? Tomorrow morning? No, that's just fine! Thank you very much. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and headed upstairs to begin packing.  
  
* * *  
  
The morning started out beautiful and clear. It was a nice day, except for those in the Tendo household.  
  
"Now, Akane, this is a surprise," Nabiki said with her deadpan expression. She leaned over to give her sister a hug. "I'll miss you, Sis. Take care of yourself, and don't forget to come back and visit. How else will I make any money without selling pictures of you?"  
  
"There's still the pigtailed girl," Akane giggled, in spite of herself. "Take care, Nabiki." She looked around. "Where's Dad? I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes."  
  
Kasumi and Saotome came out of the house. Kasumi came up to her sister and hugged her. "Father said not to worry about him. He wanted me to tell you goodbye for him."  
  
'Oh,' Akane thought. 'This is how he's going to handle this.' "All right. Tell him I'll call him when I get there."  
  
"Akane, are you sure you want to do this? If you stayed here, you and the baby would be guaranteed safety." Kasumi eyed her sister with worry. "I'm just so worried about you. You're going into a huge foreign country with no friends or family, and you're pregnant. Maybe if you just had the baby here, then you could go after-"  
  
"Kasumi, my mind is made up. I'll be okay. If it gets too tough, I'll come back," Akane assured her sister. "Goodbye."  
  
Saotome smiled sadly at Akane. "Aren't gonna forget me, are ya?" He wrapped her in an awkward hug.  
  
"Mr. Saotome, I'm sorry," Akane whispered in his ear, "for all of the hurt I've caused to your family."  
  
"No. Akane, I'm sorry, for not teaching Ranma to be more understanding," he whispered back. "I understand, though."  
  
Akane looked up at Saotome thoughtfully. She certainly hadn't expected this type of reaction from Genma Saotome. Finally, she drew back from him and murmured, "Thank you, Mr. Saotome."  
  
Just then, Ranma came back from where the taxi was parked outside the gate. "Hey, uh, the car's all packed now." He looked away as Akane looked at him.  
  
"Thank you, Ranma," she said. Neither budged.  
  
Nabiki cleared her throat. "We'll all be inside now," she said, motioning to the others to follow.  
  
When they were alone, Ranma glanced nervously at Akane. "Well, this is it," he said.  
  
"I suppose so," Akane replied. She looked away.  
  
He held out an arm. "I can escort you if you'd like."  
  
She looked back at him. "It's okay. I'm a big girl. But, if you don't mind, could you walk me?" It was silent until they reached the car. "Ranma, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."  
  
Ranma closed his eyes painfully. "So am I," he replied.  
  
She extended a hand. "I guess this is goodbye."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. goodbye," he agreed, shaking her hand. She was about to enter the backseat of the car when he called her name again. "Hey, Akane!"  
  
"Ranma?" She had stopped in action. She was now halfway in the car. Somewhere inside she wished that she could have had the courage to throw herself into his arms and scream out the horrible truth to him, instead of forcing a smile and shaking his hand. But just the touch of his hand gave her a feeling of warmth and security.  
  
"Take care of yourself," Ranma said, meaning so much more than just that. "If you ever need anything."  
  
Akane smiled. "Thank you, Ranma," she said almost in a whisper. "Will you do me a favor?"  
  
He nodded. "What, Akane?"  
  
"Tell me, we're friends, right?" She closed her eyes, anticipating the final slap Ranma had to give her.  
  
"Akane, why would you even ask that?" Ranma said softly. "Of course we're friends!"  
  
"Friends." Akane echoed. "Then we'll be friends from a long distance."  
  
Ranma shrugged, refusing to let his true feelings show. If there was one thing he and Akane were good at together, it was hiding their feelings from each other. "Yeah, that'll work. We'll keep in touch." He helped Akane in the seat, then walked over to the driver and paid Akane's fare. He gave the taxi a quick glance and then looked away, fearing that if he held Akane's gaze, she would see the tears he so fought to keep from crying.  
  
In the car, Akane looked back to wave, but seeing him turn away, she burst into tears. She cried, knowing what this meant. It was the end of her life in Japan, and the beginning of a new life in America.  
  
Author's note: Okay, what'd you think? My first chapter in my first fic (at least the first fanfic I didn't think sucked). Please let me know how you feel, BUT NO FLAMES! If you think I have something I need to work on, please say it nicer, okay? --See ya around! ^^  
  
**Also, a couple things I wanted to touch, is a friend of mine (more specifically my fiancé, Frost-Dragon) and I believe that Genma would be pretty understanding. Just not to Ranma. Given this type of circumstance, this is how we believe everyone would act. Hopefully the changes I added find the story more appealing, but I wanted to keep most of the story line the same. Thanks, adios! -halliegirl  
  
Ranma no baka- Ranma you idiot 


	2. Chapter 1

K, thanks for the reviews. You guys put some very interesting ideas for me out there ^^. Basically, I put some thought into it before and hadn't realized that it may be confusing to other people, especially since I knew the plot of the story and no one else would. Basically, the story starts out as Akane being 18 when she goes on that trip. Second, she applied possibly because she saw an opportunity there. And, I hope to shed some more light on Akane's reasons for not telling Ranma, or anyone else, that she was indeed raped in later chapters, enough to satisfy everyone.  
  
Well, I decided to put up chapter 1 just to see if that one would fly. I happen to like this story and take the most pride in it. All you people looking for Ranma/Akane stuff will have to wait. It doesn't show up quite yet. But I promise to have chapter 2 up soon, and then chapter 3. It starts to pick up really quick after the next couple chapters and it'll be worth the wait. And I have a cute Ryoga/Ukyo moment in this chapter, too. ^-^  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Five Years Later*  
  
It was a sunny afternoon in San Francisco, California. A nice, pleasant, warm day, perfect for swimming. And that was exactly what Jina Tendo had on her mind as her day-care sitter dropped her off. The minute she burst into the door, she ran in and hugged her mother. "Momma! Momma! Today! Today!" The toddler squealed excitedly. "Let's go swimming!"  
  
Akane Tendo chuckled at her four-year-old daughter. "I have a better idea, Jina. Why don't we go for a walk in the park? Or maybe, take a basket out and have a picnic? Just you and me! How about that, sweetheart?"  
  
"Aww. Mom! You NEVER want to go swimming!" Jina crossed her arms and turned away, pouting.  
  
Akane sighed. "Jina, we've had this talk before. I'm sorry but I can't swim." She looked apologetically to the middle-aged day-care woman. "I'm sorry, Beverly," she said. "Now how much do I owe you for Jina this week?"  
  
"Two hundred and fifty dollars. It's okay, you don't have to pay right now." The woman smiled kindly at Akane.  
  
She shook her head and took out her purse. "No, I have the money right here."  
  
"Akane dear, let's make it one hundred and fifty instead. Do you know what a delight it is to watch your daughter?" The woman chuckled as Jina hugged her. "She's such a darling little girl! She'll grow to be beautiful, just like her mother."  
  
Tears welled up in Akane's eyes. Thank you so much, Beverly! You're such a sweet woman." She handed her the money.  
  
"I'll talk to you Monday, then," Beverly said with a smile. "Ta-ta!" She called as she headed out the door.  
  
Once alone again, Akane picked up a stack of papers off of the kitchen table and stuck them in a folder. As she stood on tiptoes to put it on a shelf in her bookcase, a handful of old photos fell to the floor, where a curious Jina picked them up. "Jina, hand those to Momma, please." When her daughter didn't answer, Akane turned around. "Jina? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She knelt down beside her daughter.  
  
"Who's that guy who's hugging you?" Jina asked. "Is that my daddy?"  
  
Looking at the picture brought many long forgotten memories back to Akane. She remembered the day it had been taken. It had been her seventeenth birthday, and she and Ranma had sneaked off for awhile so Ranma could give her his present. He'd gotten her a locket with his picture in it. She'd been so overrun with emotions that she'd practically leapt on him. So they were both taken completely by surprise when Nabiki had taken that picture. She sighed, and a tugging on her shirt brought her back to reality. She looked into her daughter's curious eyes and smiled. "No, Darling, he isn't your father," she finally answered.  
  
Jina tugged on her mother's shirt. "Then who is he? Who, Momma, who?"  
  
"His name was Ranma," Akane said softly. "He was my inazuke. My. fiancé, I mean."  
  
Her daughter's eyes went big. "Ooh," she said. "Momma? If he was your fiancé, why didn't you guys get married?"  
  
'You are so wise, Jina,' Akane thought. She avoided answering her daughter by picking another picture up. "Oh! Look here, Jina! It's a panda! And see that man? That's your grandpa."  
  
The little girl's eyes widened. Then, she looked up at Akane. "Momma, I don't really want to go swimming or to the park anymore. I want you to show me more pictures. Can we do that? Please?"  
  
"Yes, if that's what you want, Jina," Akane said. She picked up another photo of herself and a redheaded girl in a pigtail. She smiled.  
  
"Who's that, Momma? Her hair's really red! She's almost as pretty as you are!" Jina said innocently.  
  
Akane thought for a moment. She decided she would leave out the idea of Ranma being cursed for her daughter's benefit. "That's Ranko, Honey," she answered. "She was a good friend of mine before I moved here." She picked up another photo. This one had another young man who wore a bandana and carried an umbrella. "Look here, Jina! This is another good friend of mine. His name was Ryoga. Oh, and here's one of Shampoo and Mousse!" She said as she held another picture up. And, me, and my sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki."  
  
Jina had been quiet through all of Akane's explaining. Finally, she spoke up again. "Momma, when are they coming here? I want to meet my grandpa!"  
  
Quickly, Akane took the pictures from Jina and set them back on top of the bookshelf. "They're not coming, Jina," she said. "It's just you and me, Baby."  
  
* * *  
  
Kasumi Tendo hummed softly to herself as she prepared dinner. Dr. Tofu was expected to come over, as were Ukyo and Ryoga. She'd only hoped that she and Tofu could convince Ukyo and Ryoga to go to California and convince Akane to come back for the wedding. Yes, it had been months since Dr. Tofu had proposed to Kasumi, but she wanted her whole family there for the wedding. She and Akane had written to each other frequently over the years, up until Kasumi had written her younger sister about her engagement to Dr. Tofu, and invited Akane to go. That was when Akane's letters stopped coming. Kasumi had written a few more times, and even tried to call, but she'd only gotten the answering machine, or even worse, Jina, who didn't know any Japanese at all, so the little girl would panic and hang up on Kasumi. There were other reasons that Kasumi longed to have Akane visit. She wanted so badly to see her niece! Except for a picture of Jina at one year, she had never set eyes on the child! Still, she understood Akane's feelings. Japan had many faces and memories that her sister wanted to forget. The worst thing, Kasumi felt, was that their father hadn't said a word to Akane since the night before she left. Even Ranma had written her once or twice! And Mr. Saotome, too! But it was as if Akane had been shunned by their father.  
  
"Hey, Sis," Nabiki's voice broke her out of her reverie. "Ukyo and Ryoga are here! I'll see you later. Kuno-Baby and I were going out to a movie tonight."  
  
"All right," Kasumi called. "Have fun!"  
  
She could practically see the grin on Nabiki's face as she left. "I will!"  
  
"Kasumi?" Ryoga came into the kitchen.  
  
She turned and gave him a smile. "Hello, Ryoga. Dinner's almost ready. Why don't you and Ukyo make yourselves at home by the table?"  
  
Before leaving the kitchen, he stopped. "You sure you don't need help?"  
  
"Yes, Ryoga, I'm sure, except let Dr. Tofu in when he comes, all right?" She saw him nod. "Arigato."  
  
Ryoga walked out and took a seat by Ukyo. "I guess we just sit here," he said hopelessly.  
  
Smiling, Ukyo rested her head on his right shoulder. "Is that really a bad thing, Sugar?"  
  
"No," Ryoga said. "I suppose not." He gazed down lovingly at the girl leaning on him. He couldn't remember another time in his life where he'd loved another woman as dearly as he loved Ukyo. Akane? Well, she had been a friend to him, but never anything more. Besides, love can't be based on lies. And P-Chan was all just a big lie. If Ryoga had told Akane about it, she probably would never speak to him again. As it was, he rarely heard any news of her or her daughter anymore. Kasumi had shown him Jina's picture. How old was Akane's girl now? Three, four years? Ryoga had lost count. He often worried about Akane, and hoped that she was all right. But worry was all he could do now. He now looked forward to the day that he would propose to Ukyo. He had the ring, but now he just had to have the courage.  
  
Just then, there was a knocking at the door, making both Ukyo and Ryoga jump. "I'll be back," Ryoga said as he hopped to his feet and opened the door, letting Dr. Tofu enter. "Hi, Doctor. How are you?" He asked with a smile.  
  
Dr. Tofu smiled. "I'm glad you and Ukyo could make it. Kasumi and I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"I knew it!" Ukyo had stood up and joined Ryoga. "We never get off easy for a 'free' meal," she joked.  
  
Ryoga exchanged looks with Dr. Tofu and both shared a laugh.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Kasumi called.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kasumi, you really outdid yourself tonight," Ukyo remarked after supper. "That was delicious!"  
  
Ryoga reached eagerly for another rice ball. "Yes, that was great!" He agreed.  
  
Kasumi glanced at her fiancé. Then, she looked back at Ryoga. "Ryoga, what we wanted to ask was, that if we paid for a weekend, would you take a trip to the United States? Dr. Tofu and I would go, but first off we don't know English, and second, I've tried and tried to talk my sister into coming here, but she has refused, so I'm thinking that maybe you and Ukyo could go."  
  
Ukyo spoke up. "I don't know English, either!"  
  
"But you would be the one who would talk Akane into coming back," Kasumi said. "You and Akane may not have been easy friends, but you are a good friend, Ukyo."  
  
"Arigato, Kasumi," Ukyo said, deeply touched.  
  
Dr. Tofu looked to Ryoga. "Well, what do you say?"  
  
The couple exchanged a bunch of questioning glances, and finally, Ryoga spoke up. "We would be very honored to go," he stated.  
  
"Don't worry, Kasumi," Ukyo said, giving her an assuring look. "I'll get her over here if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"Arigato," Kasumi breathed. "Arigato!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tokyo never looked more inviting to Ranma. He'd been traveling for weeks on a training trip. "Whew," he whispered. "Only a few more miles." He walked through the crowded streets, taking one slow step at a time. He was exhausted. Never in his life had he trained so intensely. As he walked, a young woman with short dark hair bumped into him. She apologized quickly and turned away before he could clearly see who it was. "Hey, hey wait!" He hurried after her. "Akane?" He turned her around, only to find light green eyes instead of the soft brown eyes he secretly adored so much.  
  
"Excuse me?" The girl said.  
  
"Sorry, I must have gotten you confused with someone else," Ranma murmured softly.  
  
She pulled away. "That's okay. Gomen!" She hurried away.  
  
'Why is it that I always see you, Akane?' Ranma sighed. 'You're everywhere and it's driving me crazy!' He thought of the last time that he'd seen her. She was waving to him as the car pulled away. Sometimes he wondered why he ever let her go. So what if she hadn't been faithful to him! So what? Pride was what had kept him from forgiving her. He was a martial artist with honor! What good would it do for him to keep a woman who wasn't faithful to him? It hurt his pride deeply, and for that, he could never accept Akane back, no matter how much he loved her. But that didn't mean that he would go straight to Shampoo or Ukyo.  
  
After Akane left, he made it firmly clear that he had absolutely no plans whatsoever to marry Ukyo or Shampoo. Ukyo had been the first to give up on him. 'Ukyo and Ryoga,' he thought. For once, he was glad that the pig-boy had courted one of his fiancées. He only wished that it had happened sooner. Maybe all of this would not have happened between him and Akane. Maybe they COULD have made it. 'What's done is done,' he thought. 'We can never go back.' He remembered how stubborn Shampoo had been on giving up on him. Finally, Mousse challenged her in an all-out battle, and defeated her, proving how much he had been holding back. Shampoo was now obligated to marry him, which she was not pleased at all with. It now appeared that she despised him even more than when he had just been "Stupid Mousse." Ranma shook his head. 'Shampoo hated me in my girl form when I defeated her as well.' Maybe later she would take kindlier to Mousse, although even now she still occasionally bothered Ranma.  
  
He was taken from his thoughts when he reached the Tendo's gate. He was home. Yes, he still lived with the Tendos. He had become the heir ever since Akane had left. Who better to teach martial arts in Soun Tendo's place than his would-be son-in-law? It had been agreed. The dojo name would be changed to Saotome after Soun's death.  
  
He stepped in through the gate, and was surprised at seeing Ukyo and Ryoga standing outside the front door with Kasumi. "Ryoga! Ukyo!"  
  
"Ranma, just the person we wanted to see," Kasumi said with a smile. "Welcome back."  
  
"Uh, yeah," Ranma stammered. "But, well, what did you want me for? Did I do anything?"  
  
Ryoga smirked at him and crossed his arms. "He sure ACTS guilty, doesn't he?"  
  
"Shut up, P-Chan!" Ranma snapped. True, Ranma and Ryoga had both grown, body and skills, but that was it. Their maturity was about the same as it had always been. If Akane had been there, she would have pulled her mallet out on them right then and there.  
  
Ukyo felt Ryoga tense up. 'Here we go again,' she thought, rolling her eyes. "Ryoga-kun, no," she pleaded gently.  
  
"Ukyo, will you please excuse me for a bit?" Ryoga said, never taking his eyes off Ranma. "I have to open a can of whoop-ass on someone."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ranma challenged. "C'mon Ryoga! Bring it!" He was up on the Tendo roof in no time, his earlier exhaustion forgotten. "I'm waitin'," he said loudly, tapping his foot.  
  
Ryoga leapt up after him. "You're really asking for it, Ranma! DIE!" And with that, he charged Ranma with a series of punches.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist dodged the attacks with ease. "Jeez, Ryoga, have you been slacking? Don't put me to sleep!"  
  
"Why you-! Wait'll I get my hands on you, Ranma! I WILL KILL YOU!" Ryoga launched a kick that narrowly missed Ranma.  
  
"Okay, Pal! Now THAT was a little too close!" Ranma ducked as Ryoga threw another punch and tried tripping the enraged man, but when that failed, he found himself dodging a dozen more attacks by Ryoga. He brought his leg up to kick Ryoga and his attack hit home this time, but not before Ryoga got him, too. Both he and Ryoga flew away from each other. "Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!"  
  
Ukyo and Kasumi had been watching up until this point. The okonomiyaki chef decided enough was enough. "Come on, Kasumi," she said. "Let's leave them be. We got planning to do. Like how are we going to get Akane over here?"  
  
"Oh, dear," Kasumi sighed. "I hope they'll be all right."  
  
"It's Ranma and Ryoga. I don't know anyone else in the world who can take care of themselves better." She then led the way inside the house, not bothering to look back, Kasumi following.  
  
"Aaagh, Ranma, you're beating me," Ryoga shouted in despair.  
  
Ranma smirked as he was about to land another kick on him. "Heh, piece 'a cake!"  
  
"SHISHI HOKODAN!" A blast of light came out from Ryoga's spread out palms, knocking Ranma out of the air. "Gotcha!" Ryoga grinned at Ranma. "You forgot that attack, didn't you?"  
  
The pig-tailed man rose slowly. "I should'a seen that one coning," he grumbled. Then, he got in his defensive stance again. "All right, time for Round Two!"  
  
The other one shrugged. "Okay, whatever," he said flippantly, purposely trying to get on Ranma's nerves. He knew he was succeeding. "Poor Ranma, are you tired already? Boy, what kind of training did you do on your trip? I hear that they had a great women's self defense course-"  
  
"RYOGA YOU TAKE THAT BACK! AAAGHH!" Ranma leapt at him with a renewed strength. He threw a punch, anticipating Ryoga do duck, so a split second later he threw out a kick, which sent Ryoga falling off the roof into the koi pond.  
  
Moments later his clothing floated to the surface followed by a little black pig. "Kwee! Kwee!" The pig squealed angrily up at Ranma.  
  
"Good practice, Ryoga," Ranma called to him, grinning.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean I gotta wait at the airport for Akane?!" Ranma shouted. "Why? Ryoga and Ukyo are gonna get her. Not me! NOT me!"  
  
Kasumi sighed. "They'll be leaving the United States before she does," she explained. "And I doubt they'll be sticking around to wait for her. They had plans together."  
  
"I happen to have a life," Ranma argued.  
  
"Ranma, please," Kasumi pleaded. "If you don't want to do this for Akane, then do it for me. I know you're still angry with her, but what's done is done, Ranma. None of us are the same anymore. My sister has changed. I long to see her, and see my niece. I have never seen Jina, and do you know how much that hurts?" A sob escaped Kasumi's throat. "It hurts so much."  
  
Watching Kasumi in front of him, Ranma drew her forward and engulfed her in a gentle hug. "Okay, Kasumi. It's okay. I'll go to the airport and escort her home. For you."  
  
She brightened up. "Oh, Ranma! Arigato!"  
  
"Think nothin' of it, Kasumi." 'Oh, great. How am I gonna manage THIS?'  
  
* * *  
  
"Ryoga, WHEN does this thing land?" Ukyo complained. "I think I'm feeling sick again."  
  
He looked at his companion incredulously. "Ukyo, are you sure you're not pregnant?"  
  
For that, she gave Ryoga a smack over the head. "Ryoga no baka! No! I am not! I just get plane sick! Oh, no!" She stood up and almost fell over Ryoga as she scrambled for the rest room.  
  
Leaning back in his reclining seat, Ryoga eased back and tried in vain to fall asleep, but found it as an almost impossible option, especially after a very weary and sickly Ukyo came back, whimpering. "Ukyo?" He lifted the arm that separated their seats and pulled her over to him. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" He knew for sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep now. But sometimes these were the prices you paid to love. And as he looked down at the girl cuddled up against him, he smiled, knowing that it was all worthwhile.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: I promise to update soon, k? Any comments, suggestions, criticisms, praises? Review! NO FLAMES, PLEASE. Oh, and how do you like Akane's adorable, but extremely intelligent daughter? Let me know whether or not Jina is a likable character. See ya! -halliegirl ^.^  
  
Ryoga no baka- Ryoga you idiot  
  
Arigato- thank you  
  
Inazuke- fiancé  
  
Gomen- farewell, or sorry (in this case the woman means farewell) 


	3. Chapter 2

Quick note to readers: There were two people who reviewed first when I first had the fic up. I kinda messed up and deleted the reviews when I removed my story. I did it by accident, though. It's my first fic so if one person has a problem with it, I can't do much. If you had read carefully, most of the important details that were requested are now in the story. At least the ones that I didn't mean to put later in the story. I aim to please as much as possible, but I AM NOT GOING TO FIX AROUND MY WHOLE STORY and mess up the stuff that I already did. And I'm pretty sure that other people like the story as is. I apologize, and now have the posting and editing figured out. Thanks for your patience. Unless it's a flame, I will not delete any more reviews, (specifically since I want to keep them for future reference). And if it offended anybody that I explained a bit more about what was going on in chapter one, I sincerely apologize. I hope that this clears everything up, and from now on, I'm not going to do these long intros just because I offend anyone anymore. Because I'm certain it gets tiresome to some people who want to read and enjoy fanfiction. Anyways, off of that note.  
  
Well, here's the long-awaited chapter 2. Read on and enjoy. Nothing much  
for me to say right at this point, except for I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. Anyway, feel free to review this chapter and tell me how you like it. Any suggestions would be helpful, as I try to please the readers  
as much as possible, without changing my story around too much. But as much as you review, remember, NO FLAMES. Well. Happy reading everybody!!  
^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, even the rights to the toys  
used in this chapter. The only original character I have is Jina.  
Otherwise, I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mom, tomorrow can we go to the park?" Jina yawned as her mother lifted the covers to her chin.  
  
Sighing, Akane leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Well, the weatherman said it might rain, but we'll see. And I have plenty of work to catch up on over the weekend."  
  
The little girl looked up at her mother with her big brown eyes. "Momma, tell me a story," she said. "Please?"  
  
"Oh, all right," Akane said. "She paused a moment, trying to think of a story. "Have I ever told you of the cursed China springs?" She finally started.  
  
Jina settled back on her pillow. "No, Momma, you haven't."  
  
"Well, then why don't we start there? In a remote place in China, there are cursed training grounds called Jusenkyo. The springs there are cursed, you see. If you happen to fall into a spring, you become whatever drowned there years ago," Akane explained.  
  
Her daughter blinked. "What kinds of things? Could you become a cat?"  
  
Smiling, Akane ruffled her daughter's hair. "I knew someone that happened to."  
  
"That would be so cool!"  
  
Akane chuckled at her daughter. "Oh, yes. Cool. Now get some sleep, Baby. 'Night 'night."  
  
"I love you, Momma," Jina said with a yawn.  
  
"I love you, too, Jina," Akane said as she shut off the light in her daughter's room. She walked out into the living room and lifted a few weights before taking a bath. Then, she took her bathrobe and headed into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and turned on the water, when a knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Yes?" She called.  
  
Jina's voice sounded somewhat muffled through the door and with the water running inside. "Momma, something's scratching at the door."  
  
"Go back to bed, Jina," Akane called. "I'll see what it is." She slipped on her bathrobe and cautiously opened up the door, letting out a small cry when a small black blur rushed past her feet. "What on earth-?" She chased after it. "Oh, no! It's headed toward Jina's room!" She jumped in front of the door. "You keep away from my child," she hissed. "Stay away!"  
  
"Kwee?" The blur stopped, revealing a small black piglet wearing a bandana around its neck.  
  
Akane stopped there in shock for a moment. Then she gasped in disbelief. "P-Chan?"  
  
The pig hung its head and turned away. "Kweee." It began to trot away.  
  
"P-Chan, w-wait! I didn't mean to yell at you but you frightened me! I thought you were going to hurt my daughter," Akane said softly. She saw the wide-eyed expression on the pig. "It's funny, P-Chan, but sometimes I think that you understand me. Yes, it's been a while, hasn't it? I have a little girl now, P-Chan." She picked the piglet up and brought him into Jina's room. She set him down on the foot of the little girl's bed, where he crawled up to the head of the bed and peered over the blanket down at the little girl. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
P-Chan nodded. "Kwee, kwee," he quietly squealed.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how it is that a child of rape could ever be so beautiful," Akane whispered. "But the minute the doctor placed her in my arms for the first time, I knew I couldn't let her go. She was all I had."  
  
The pig grunted. It seemed stunned at her confession. Actually, it was thinking, and thinking a lot. "Eeee."  
  
She continued. "When it happened, I was in New York. I felt so ashamed that I was a martial artist and a man like that was able to overpower me. I couldn't admit it to Ranma, or my family. So, they thought that I had been unfaithful to Ranma. I don't blame them. Sometimes, I wonder if Ranma told Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mousse what happened? I wonder what they think of me now."  
  
"Momma?" Jina mumbled.  
  
"Jina, wake up. See this? This is my pet pig P-Chan." She set the piglet on her daughter's pillow. "Isn't he cute?"  
  
The piglet sneezed. Akane picked him up. "Jina, go back to sleep, now. I'm going to give P-Chan a bath, okay?" She was aware of the pig squealing and protesting in her arms.  
  
"Momma, tomorrow, I want P-Chan to sleep by me. Can I keep him?" Jina asked.  
  
"We'll see, Jina," Akane said as she carried the piglet out, squealing all the way. She took him into the bathroom, and took off her bathrobe, not noticing that when she removed her clothes, the pig froze in place. "You just wait there, P-Chan." She washed up, and then stepped out of the shower. She picked the piglet up before he could recover from his initial shock and lowered him into the water. She turned to pick up her bathrobe, and stood, coming face to face with a very wet and nude Ryoga. She scrambled to cover herself. "R-Ryoga! What is the meaning of THIS!?"  
  
Ryoga turned beet red. "I-I didn't want it to turn out like this, Akane, but. I'm P-Chan."  
  
This confession stunned Akane as if Ryoga had just slapped her. She had the robe over her shoulders, but not covering anything. "P-Chan."  
  
He reached out and tied the sash on her waist, covering her up. "Whew, here's hoping I don't get a nosebleed."  
  
"YOU HENTAI!" Akane slapped him as hard as she could, leaving an almost blue mark on his face. "All this time YOU were P-Chan and you never TOLD me! DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
He recoiled from her. "A-Akane, I n-never meant to do this. The first time you picked me up, I tried to get away. It was an honor thing. That's why I didn't tell you! It was just like the rape was to you!"  
  
"All those times Ranma and you tried to hint to me. I never got it. I'm really the one at fault." Akane sniffled. "You and Ranma were the last people I wanted to tell. But I told you. Oh, Ryoga!" Akane hid her face in her hands.  
  
Ryoga grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Akane, I'm so sorry, but, I tried to tell you even though I feared telling you. You see, Akane, I loved you. I don't know what I would have done if you ever found out and rejected me."  
  
"I don't hate you, Ryoga. I just wish you would have told me, but then I realize that back then, I would have hated you, so I don't blame you." Akane wiped a tear away. "Ryoga, please don't tell anyone else about what I told you. PLEASE!"  
  
"Akane, hearing this, I should have known that you never would have done those things. You loved Ranma, didn't you? You still love him." Ryoga looked down at the floor.  
  
"Oh, Ryoga!" Akane flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.  
  
He trembled with anger. "If I ever find the bastard that did this to you. He's a goner!"  
  
She rested her cheek on his arm. "Please. Don't tell anyone, especially Jina. Or Ranma. I will tell Ranma."  
  
He let out a sigh. "Okay, I promise, I won't tell. But don't hate me for the P-Chan thing."  
  
"Ryoga, I'm too worn out to be angry at anyone," Akane said softly. "Much less hate them."  
  
The martial artist looked at her. He hated hearing that come out of Akane's mouth. She always had energy to spare when he last saw her. But this Akane was different. She had been so changed for the obstacles that life had thrown upon her. He saw her, and felt bad. "Oh, Akane."  
  
She looked back up at him and pulled back. "Why don't I get you something else to wear? Not that the towel doesn't look good on you, but there's a little girl nearby."  
  
He blushed slightly. "O-oh. Yeah. I think I'll do that now."  
  
* * *  
  
A knock on the door awoke Akane with a jolt. She sat up on the couch, looking around. "R-Ryoga?" She couldn't see him anywhere. Was it all just a dream? Surely it was! Ryoga had never been in love with Akane, and he certainly could never be P-Chan! She must have fallen asleep on the couch before even taking her bath. P-Chan was probably still asleep on her daughter's bed. Sighing to herself, she thought, 'Maybe I should cut out some on the chocolate.' She opened the door, and her mouth almost fell to the floor. "Ukyo? Ukyo Kuonji?" Akane asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hello, Akane. Did Ryoga pass by here?" Ukyo stood there before Akane, almost the same as she always had been, even with her spatula. The only difference was that she now wore more feminine attire, and definitely looked more like a woman, and a stunningly lovely one at that.  
  
Akane fought back a pang of jealousy at her old rival. She knew that Ukyo and Ranma probably got married and had a child by now, so it was over. "Yes," she answered her uncertainly. "I think he was. At first I thought I was dreaming, but now that you're here-"  
  
"Oh, wonderful! I was so worried about Ryoga-honey when he disappeared in the crowd. Then it began to rain." Ukyo trailed off, fearing that she wasn't supposed to reveal this part of the story to Akane.  
  
'So then it wasn't a dream,' Akane thought. "Oh yes," she said, "P-Chan paid me a visit. Then I gave him a bath."  
  
Ukyo smiled. "So you finally figured it out? After almost seven years?"  
  
"Yep," Akane giggled. "It's funny. Five years ago, if I had found out, I would have killed him." She shook her head and looked over at Ukyo. "You look really nice, Ukyo."  
  
Ukyo met Akane's gaze. "So do you, Akane." She meant it. Looking at Akane now, she realized that she never had a chance with Ranma then, because of how cute Akane had been. Now, there was no doubt. Akane Tendo was really one of heartbreaking beauty. She idly wondered how Ryoga could stand being with the same exact person whom he had loved so dearly for so long, especially when she'd changed into something even more lovely than before, and not go crazy wanting to touch her. Now, Ukyo realized whom Ranma had really meant to refer to as his "cute fiancée." It had been Akane all along.  
  
"Please, come in," Akane finally said, flustered. "S-so, how's the family? How's. Ranma?" She offered Ukyo a seat on her couch.  
  
The okonomiyaki chef cleared her throat. "I don't know."  
  
"It's just, aren't you both married by now?" Akane blurted out, unable to stop herself.  
  
"We never got married." 'Ranma was always yours, even back then,' Ukyo wanted to add venomously. She said something else, instead. "Ryoga and I decided to stop following fantasies and dreams, and we have each other now."  
  
Akane blinked, stunned by what Ukyo had to say. "Oh, I. See. I'm glad for you both."  
  
The other girl nodded. "Where is Ryoga-honey, anyway?"  
  
"I don't know," Akane said, looking around. "Let's find him, shall we?"  
  
Just then, Jina's bedroom door opened and the little girl came out screaming words that Ukyo couldn't understand. The little girl had to have been speaking English. She turned to Akane, who seemed to be comforting her in that strange tongue as well. "What's she saying?"  
  
"She says there's a man in her closet," Akane replied, rolling her eyes. "Sounds like Ryoga got lost again. I'll go get him. Can you stay with Jina?"  
  
Ukyo moved closer to Jina. "Yes. I'll stay with her."  
  
Then, Akane walked into Jina's room. "Ryoga?"  
  
"Sorry, Akane. I got lost trying to find the bathroom. I think I may have scared your daughter," Ryoga said sheepishly.  
  
"What'll we do with you? Come on." Akane took him by the arm, leading him to the bathroom. She patiently waited for him to finish his "business" and then led him out to the other room where Ukyo and Jina awaited.  
  
In an instant, Ukyo had flung her arms around his neck. "Ryoga! You're okay! You little piggy! You had me worried sick!"  
  
Jina, ever curious, and perceptive a child as she was, took in the scene before her. The man and woman looked vaguely familiar. She cautiously approached them and poked Ryoga on the side. "Ryoga," she said softly. She looked up at the woman. "Ukyo?" She guessed, and backed up, again beside her mother.  
  
Ryoga let go of Ukyo and turned toward Akane and Jina. "Yes, those are out names, little one," he said in careful English. "How did you know?"  
  
"My momma and you were friends," Jina explained, as if she were a scientist stating a theory.  
  
"Jina," Akane said softly, leading her daughter to the bathroom. "Gather your toys. It's time for a bath."  
  
The little girl groaned good-naturedly. "Aw, Mom," she protested as she made her way to her room. Moments later, she returned with an armful of toys into the bathtub, which was already half-full of warm water and soap bubbles. "There, Momma, I'm ready!"  
  
"Oh, my, Jina," Akane said in amazement. "Will there be enough room for you in thee?" She laughed softly as she helped her daughter out of the nightgown she was wearing and shut off the water as Jina stepped in. "Okay, I'll be in to check on you in a little bit. I'll leave the door shut. Holler if you need anything."  
  
"Momma!" Jina shrieked. "There's a boy out there! I don't' want him to come in and see me!"  
  
With a sigh, Akane answered her daughter. "Ryoga is a better man than that, Baby. He would die protecting you rather than do anything of that sort." She wondered why Jina was suddenly so concerned about that. At four years old, she shouldn't worry about such things. She wondered if Jina had overheard Ryoga in the bathroom with her mother the previous night. Finally she just shrugged it off.  
  
Satisfied with her mother's assurance, Jina picked up her toys and began playing with them. "Now, here comes the princess," she said, playing with her toys. "Now, bow, Sonic, before Mario beats you up! Oh, no! No one can catch Sonic! Zoom! There he goes!"  
  
Watching her daughter playing for a moment, Akane smiled. True, she gave up everything for her daughter, but Jina was HER child alone. No one else had a claim on this beautiful miracle child whom Akane bore of her own free will. No man had been by Akane's side when she gave birth to her daughter, so in Akane's eyes, no one else in the world could even dare lay claim to having fathered Jina. "You're MINE, Baby, and no one will ever take you from me," she whispered. Then she walked out to properly greet her guests. "Ryoga, Ukyo, this is a huge surprise! I really am glad you visited me, but, why all of a sudden?"  
  
Both Ukyo and Ryoga exchanged glances. Ryoga cleared his throat. "A- Akane? Um. Did Kasumi tell you that she was getting married?" He could already tell that he had asked the wrong question at the wrong time. He saw how Akane flinched, and how she turned away. " I mean-"  
  
"Would you both like something to drink? Or to eat? I can make you some breakfast, like pancakes-" Akane started toward the kitchen.  
  
"NO!" Ryoga and Ukyo shouted simultaneously. Then Ukyo pulled out some okonomiyaki. "I made brunch," she added quickly.  
  
Determined not to let her hurt show, Akane stepped into the kitchen and brought out two glasses of water for them both. "Here," she said.  
  
Ryoga decided to try again. "Did Kasumi invite you to her wedding?" He asked as both he and Ukyo accepted the water and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yes," Akane quietly answered. "I received invitations from her."  
  
"Why didn't you answer her letters?" Ukyo demanded. "You really worried her! Some sister you are!"  
  
Akane glared at Ukyo. "What the hell did you come here for?! Do you want to rub my loneliness in my face!?"  
  
"You're one to talk about loneliness!" Ukyo shot back. "You CHOSE to come back here, or have you forgotten?"  
  
"Some choice! I chose to come here because I didn't want to be looked on with disgust or hatred," Akane cried, turning away. "I'm finally fitting in here, and people understand! At home, no one understands, and Ranma doesn't know-"  
  
"Oh, RANMA knows, all right!" Ukyo seethed. "He knows that you're a little hussy who cheated on him with some American guy who happened to happen across your path and then gave birth to that bastard child!"  
  
Sensing the rage coming from Akane, Ryoga wisely stepped in between them. "Akane, you're going to have to start telling the truth if you ever want to be able to win the respect back from your friends and family," he said.  
  
Ukyo snorted. "What truth? Okay, how about this, Sugar? Was it worth it? Was it REALLY that good? To lose Ranma? For some stupid reason, he's holding onto you, Akane. He'll never take you back, but he'll never have another girl. All for you. Isn't that sweet?" She sneered.  
  
"Momma, I'm done." Jina was standing there, completely oblivious to the fight occurring because of the language difference. "Momma?"  
  
Unable to take any more of this, Akane ran into her room and slammed the door. She threw herself on her bed, crying and kicking and screaming. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed in her Japanese tongue. "I hate you, Japan, for never getting out of my life! For always tormenting me!"  
  
After watching how upset her mother was, Jina stood there, whimpering. She then began to cry softly, and looked up at Ukyo with sad, yet frightened eyes. "What did you do to my mommy?"  
  
Ryoga looked down at the little girl. He knelt to her level and stroked her cheek softly. "Your mother will be fine, Jina,' he said. "Ukyo and her had a little fight but Akane will be fine."  
  
"Jina?" Ukyo had no idea what the little girl was saying. "Ryoga?"  
  
He stood. "She's upset at you for hurting her mother," he explained. "She doesn't understand Japanese, so she didn't hear anything of what you said. Still, she such a smart little one, isn't she? Extremely beautiful for being a child of rape, don't you think?" He nodded at her.  
  
"R-rape?" Ukyo sunk to her knees. She had been wrong? Poor Akane! Having to sit there and take all of that! Suddenly Ukyo understood everything, and she felt very sick. Slowly, she stood and shakily made her way to Akane's closed door. She knocked timidly. Then, finding it open, she opened it and stepped in, closing it behind her. She found Akane sobbing softly on the bed. "Raped?" She said softly.  
  
"Ryoga told you?" Akane was up.  
  
She nodded. "Akane, I'm sorry. I had no idea-"  
  
"DON'T." Akane's glare cut through her. "Don't you dare pity me. I am a martial artist, dammit! I have my pride! And I don't need pity!" She raised her teary face proudly.  
  
But Ukyo still felt bad. "Kasumi wants you to come. Akane, please. Do it for her. She still loves you. And maybe, if you only told Ran-chan the truth-"  
  
"I'm NOT going to embarrass myself in front of him!" Akane said, folding her arms and turning away.  
  
"But he loves you! Akane, he's still looking for you! And I know you love him. Don't bother to deny it." Ukyo took Akane's hand. "Please, I'll do anything if you do this, Akane. For Kasumi! Please?"  
  
She withdrew her hand from Ukyo's. "I REFUSE to embarrass myself in front of Ranma, but I'm going- for Kasumi."  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: Okay so how did you like this chapter? As you notice and probably wanna kill me for, I stuck some video game characters in for a cameo. Yep, little Jina sure likes Sonic the Hedgehog and Super Mario! Hehe. Tell me how you like it anyways.  
I'll update soon. Promise ^^  
See ya around.  
-halliegirl-  
  
Hentai- pervert 


	4. Chapter 3

As always, thank you for the reviews and I'm glad nobody's mad over the misunderstanding. If anything like that is ever to happen again, I will make it known. Thank you for understanding ^^. As for the 'common thug,'  
just wanna let you guys know that we haven't seen the last of him, and please remember not everything is as it seems. Well, I hope you enjoy the story. If you have any comments, review, for I am sure to read them, but please no flames. My policy is any flames will be deleted. But criticism  
is always welcome. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll probably be saying this ten more  
times, I OWN NOTHING!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Stay close to me, Baby," Akane whispered to Jina. She was reassured when her daughter squeezed her hand a little tighter.  
  
It was a week later, and Akane had taken two weeks off from her job, but her boss had been very understanding, considering that she hadn't taken any time off before in the five years she worked with him, besides maternity leave.  
  
Little Jina kept close to her mother as they walked through the crowded airport in Tokyo. She looked left and right and back again, lost in the crown. Just then, someone bumped into her, and her hand slipped from Akane's. "Momma!" Jina shrieked. She couldn't see her mother in the horde of people. That's when Jina panicked. She looked back and forth, calling out, "Momma! Momma!" She began sobbing as fear clutched her heart. Shakily, she sat down on a bench and cried miserably.  
  
After a while, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into soft blue- gray eyes and a comforting smile which she thought she'd seen before, but her panic-stricken mind couldn't recall. He spoke soothing works that she couldn't understand, and offered her his hand. She reluctantly took it, and they walked to some place, Jina hoped, that would reunite her with her mother. As they walked, she studied the young man. He wore a navy-blue hat that looked somewhat like a beret, and a navy-blue Chinese-style shirt, with black pants. A black braided pigtail poked out from behind his hat. He said something else, and pointed at a man in a uniform. He led her up to the man and they began talking rapidly in that foreign tongue.  
  
Jina tugged on the uniformed man's arm. "Can you help me find my momma?" She pleaded.  
  
"Ah, so you speak English!" The officer said with a smile. He turned to the younger man and spoke a few more strange words, and the man nodded. Then, the officer back to Jina. "Do you know your mother's full name?"  
  
"Yes," Jina said softly. "It's Akane. Akane Tendo. I'm her daughter, Jina."  
  
"All right," the man said. "I'll page her in English." He held up his walkie-talkie and spoke into it.  
  
Moments later, a woman's voice came over the loud speaker. "Akane Tendo, please report to customer service desk number four."  
  
The wait wasn't long. Her mother was there, in tears, and hugging her daughter close. "Jina! Please don't do that to me again! Oh, Baby! My baby!" She stood and faced the officer. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Well, it ought to be HIM you're thanking," the man said, pointing over to the younger man, who was now faced away from them, staring out the window. "That is, if you speak Japanese. He brought her to me."  
  
She nodded, taking hold of Jina's hand firmly and approaching the man. She cleared her throat. "Sir? Thank you for helping my daughter. I owe everything to you-" she had started in Japanese, but stopped when the man turned around. "R-Ranma?"  
  
"Hello, Akane," he said softly, with a ghost of a smile. "I'm glad I could help her." He studied the beautiful woman in front of him, taking in every feature of her face, eyes searching until they found her lovely brown ones. He noticed that she had grown her hair out once again. It flowed in beautiful dark waves below her shoulders. The pangs of regret in his heart had been frequent when he thought of Akane, and here she was, more beautiful than he had ever imagined, making his heart almost bleed with bitter-sweetness. Akane was. Radiant. Beauteous. Any word describing good looks fit Akane.  
  
She looked away from him, down at Jina. She glanced back at him, finding words difficult to say but easy to think. Ranma was there! Ranma, the man she had once been engaged to, the one she had secretly loved, and still loved even now. He was exactly like she remembered him. Well, almost. He had his attractive face and body, with his intense blue-gray eyes, but his arms were much more powerful looking, and he had grown. He was a very handsome man. "Ranma, it's such a surprise to see you here!" Akane finally breathed.  
  
"Yeah. Well, since Ryoga and Ukyo couldn't be here to escort you home, I came instead." He took off his hat and bowed politely. "At your service, ladies," he said.  
  
Jina tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Momma, do you know him?"  
  
"Oh, yes Jina! This is Ranma!" Akane explained.  
  
The little girl took a step toward Ranma. She turned to Akane. "I like him. Momma, maybe he can be my daddy?" She gave as big of a hug as she could around his waist.  
  
He chuckled as he hugged the little girl back. "She's sure somethin', Akane," he said. "What's she sayin', anyway?"  
  
"Um. She's saying that she likes you. And she's thanking you," Akane said with a blush at hiding the true meaning of Jina's words from Ranma.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist gave Jina a gentle pat on the back. "Well, I was glad to do it."  
  
Unknown to Ranma, instead of relaying his message, Akane was gently chiding her daughter. "Jina, you mustn't say things like that! It's very rude!"  
  
Hanging her head, Jina mumbled, "Sorry, Momma."  
  
"Well, Kasumi's waiting," Ranma said, anxious to get back home away from Akane. It pained him to be so near her, especially now, after being away from her for so long, it took all of his willpower not to touch her or embrace her. He felt the longing deep inside of him, but willed it away. Instead he reminded himself of the reason that he wasn't with her now. It was easy to do. All he had to do was look at the living proof of Akane's unfaithfulness- Jina. This gave him the leverage he needed with his feelings. Still, he looked at Akane, and couldn't help but think, 'Akane, why'd you have to go and be so damn beautiful after all this time?'  
  
Akane held her daughter's hand rather tightly as she followed Ranma outside of the airport. "Ranma? What are we going to be doing?"  
  
"Driving," was his answer.  
  
She snorted at him. "Driving? You? Now THAT'S a scary thought! Pigs will fly before I ever let a raving perverted lunatic like you drive my daughter anywhere! I'm driving."  
  
"Hey!" Ranma shouted defensively. "What did I do to deserve that?! Man, Akane, you haven't changed a bit! You're STILL uncute, still violent, and MY GIRL-SIDE'S STILL BETTER BUILT THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" He stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
"Why you HENTAI!" Akane slammed her suitcase into his face. "That does it! I didn't even WANT to come here in the first place!" She grabbed Jina's hand and stalked away, half-dragging the stunned child away.  
  
He bounced up from the floor. "Where the hell you think you're going!?" He shouted.  
  
Tears sprang from Akane's eyes as she whirled to face him. "Home! Jina and I are going home!"  
  
"Oh no you don't-" Ranma said, jumping in front of her. "I promised Kasumi that I'd bring you back, and that's what I'm gonna do!"  
  
Disbelief filled Akane's eyes. "You PROMISED Kasumi? Is that all I am to you? A promise? Sayonara, Ranma Saotome."  
  
This time he wouldn't let her have her way. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her rather violently over to face him. "Yes, it's a promise. And you're coming. If I have to drag you there!"  
  
"But aren't YOU even happy to see me?" Akane winced as he tightened his grip on her wrist.  
  
Ranma let go of her. "Not really," he said. "Not when all we do is fight. Sorry, Akane."  
  
"Momma? Why are you so mad at Ranma?" Jina had finally found her words. "Aren't we going to see Aunt Kasumi?"  
  
Looking back and forth from Ranma to Jina, Akane sighed. "Yes, Jina," she answered wearily. She looked back at Ranma. "Ranma, I'm sorry. Just, please drive careful." She looked away. "Jina is my whole life. If anything ever were to happen to her."  
  
"It's okay, Akane. I'll be careful," Ranma promised.  
  
"Friends?" Akane meekly asked.  
  
"Friends," Ranma answered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jeez, Akane, did you pack your whole house with?!" Ranma complained as he dragged in the fifth and last of Akane's big heavy travel bags into the guestroom (which was also Akane's old room).  
  
Akane herself had brought up her suitcase, which was heavy in its own right. "Oh, Ranma, quit complaining! You didn't HAVE to help us with the luggage."  
  
"Yeah, I keep forgetting that under that nice dress and makeup there's a violent macho gorilla," Ranma retorted.  
  
Moments later a crack formed on the outside of the house, while a loud shrill voice could be heard. "RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  
The noise woke Genma up from his nap. 'Akane's back!' He was still in panda form, but that was forgotten when he clomped down the stairs to give Akane a panda hug. When he reached downstairs, he didn't see Akane there, but he did see a little girl standing there. 'It's Akane's little girl!' He ran at the child to give her a hug, and wondered why she screamed and ran away. Then he turned to see Akane. He gave her clumsy hug. "Mr. Saotome." Akane said softly.  
  
"AAGHH! The panda's eating my mommy!" Jina screamed.  
  
Akane let go of Genma and went over to comfort Jina. "It's okay, Baby," she soothed. "He's a nice panda. Go on. Give him a hug." She nudged Jina forward.  
  
The little girl hesitantly approached Genma. She reached up and tentatively stroked his furry arm. Then she gave him as big of a hug as she could. "Nice panda," she whispered.  
  
"Mr. Saotome, where's Dad?" Akane questioned the panda. The panda pointed up the stairs. "I'll be back," she said walking up the stairs. She came to her father's closed door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.  
  
"Come in," said a scratchy voice.  
  
She did as she was told. "Hello, Dad."  
  
"Kasumi, could you." Soun trailed off when he realized that the daughter that entered was not his oldest, but his youngest. He coughed hoarsely.  
  
She fell to her knees beside him. "Oh, Dad! Are you all right?"  
  
He pretended to fall asleep. He began fake snoring.  
  
"Oh," Akane whispered, tears threatening. "This is the way you want it? Then forget I was ever here!" She tore out of his room, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She entered her room and closed the door behind her. She stood in the middle of the room for a long while, silently sniffling and with fists clenched at her sides. She looked over at her open closet and realized that it was just how she had left it. Inside were her school dresses and gi. Then, Akane had an incredible urge to do something. She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. She changed bras and slipped on the gi. She looked at herself in the mirror. Instead of feeling completely comfortable in it, she felt oddly out of place. The gi didn't match her. Her hair fell below her shoulders in beautiful waves, and her face seemed to have replaced its cute fierceness with delicate beauty. She looked longingly at her reflection and touched the mirror. "I don't know you anymore," she whispered to herself. Looking away, she spied a yellow ribbon on her dresser. Akane picked it up and tied her hair back. She looked back at her reflection, still wondering what was missing. Finally, she left to go out to the dojo. She spied Ranma in the backyard and watched him intensely as he performed a kata.  
  
Ranma was aware of Akane the minute she came out, but he pretended not to see her as he moved through the kata. He knew if he saw her that he would lose his concentration, but he could FEEL her presence. That longing in his heart returned to him and he pushed it aside with more abrupt movements. He finished it and turned to her. "Akane, what-?" He saw Akane leaving and stopped in mid-sentence. He hesitated for a moment, then followed her to the dojo itself.  
  
"KYAAA!" Akane screamed in a rage as she split the concrete block in tow with her hand. After doing that, she turned to a punching bag that she had hung up earlier. Then she began her assault on the punching bag. She let out a cry every now and then as both of her fists collided repeatedly with the bag. "YAAAH!" She shouted as she gave the final kick to the punching bag.  
  
She had no idea that Ranma had been watching her. He stood beside the doorway and watched her, amazed. It wasn't that she was going too fast for him, but she HAD gained in speed. 'Guess havin' a little toddler to chase around gets ya in shape,' he thought wryly. He noticed something else, though. He saw a hurt hidden deep behind the angry front she'd put up. He'd seen it before as well. He'd seen it the day she left. He'd seen it when she told him why they couldn't marry. He saw it now. He noticed Akane getting ready to launch another assault on the punching bag. "Hey, I'm surprised that thing is still here," he said lightly.  
  
She didn't look up at him. "Give it another week," she replied. "So far I haven't found a punching bag that can last more than that, and this one is brand new."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Ranma rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Akane, let's spar. It'll give your bag a break."  
  
"You, Ranma Saotome, are asking ME to spar with you?" Akane said, raising her eyebrows. "Wow. Whatever happened to that 'I don't hit girls' speech of yours?"  
  
"Who said I'd be the one attacking?" Ranma smirked, then turned serious. "Try to hit me."  
  
Akane smiled grimly. "Okay. Whatever you say, Ranma." She was about to nail Ranma when she heard Jina's scream. Startled, she missed him and her fist went through the wall. She pulled it out and raced out of the dojo. "Jina! Jina!"  
  
"Ohohohoho!" Kodachi's insane laughter sent ice water through Akane's veins. "My darling Ranma! Who is this little child who has come out of the Tendo home?"  
  
Ranma had stopped and now stood beside Akane. "Let go of the girl, Kodachi. Let go of Jina."  
  
"Jina? Jina! Ugh, what a most foul name for a child," Kodachi said with disgust. She jumped up on the wall surrounding the yard.  
  
"Kodachi," Akane cried. "Please, let her go!"  
  
The crazed woman turned her attention to Akane. "Well, if it isn't Akane Tendo," she said with a wicked grin. "And who, Akane, might this be? Oh, it is your daughter, I believe, conceived out of your deception of Ranma Darling?"  
  
"Let Jina go," Ranma growled out in a voice that wasn't his. "Or things are gonna get really ugly, Kodachi."  
  
"I think not," Kodachi replied, leaping to a high branch of a tree. "For the pain you have caused my Ranma Darling your daughter shall die." She set the child down and prepared to slash at Jina with her ribbon.  
  
"NO!" Akane screamed. She leapt up onto the wall and to the branch that Kodachi stood on faster than she ever thought she could, tackling the mad gymnast.  
  
"Momma!" Jina cried as she lost her balance.  
  
Time slowed for Akane as she watched her daughter plummet to the ground, out of her reach. "Jina!" She blinked and there she saw Ranma, with her child in the safety of his arms. Then, turning her full attention to Kodachi, she lifted her arm and punched the woman out cold. "You almost killed my daughter. I will do far worse to you if you ever come within one hundred yards of her again," she whispered.  
  
It began to rain, and Jina stirred in Ranma-chan's arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at the redhead who held her. "Ranko. You saved me," she said softly. The only word Ranma knew that Jina had spoken was the name she had been given as cover-up form her mother. She gazed down at the little girl in disbelief, then smiled. "Ranko. Eh, kiddo?" Her smile faded when the little girl's head fell against her breast. "Akane, I'm taking her inside. She fainted."  
  
Akane punted Kodachi into orbit and then followed. "Coming, Ranma. Is she.Okay?" She snatched up her daughter the minute Ranma set the girl down.  
  
"She'll be fine, Akane," Ranma said softly.  
  
Seeing her daughter seemingly sleep peacefully. Akane set Jina down and threw herself into Ranma's arms. "Oh, thank you, Ranma! Thank you so much! You saved my girl!"  
  
"Um. Yeah, it's cool, Akane," Ranma said, trying to keep cool herself. "Why did she call me Ranko?" Ranma asked when she was free of Akane's grasp.  
  
"Ranko? Oh, well, we went through some old pictures and when your pictures came up, both male and female of you, I found it easier for her to grasp the concept of you being two people instead of one. You understand me," Akane paused, looking at Ranma sheepishly, "don't you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess so," Ranma replied with a shrug. "I'm gonna go get some hot water, okay? Is there anything I can get you while I'm gone?" She stood.  
  
Akane blinked. 'Boy, Ranma's sure changed! Or maybe I just didn't see this side of him before.' "Um, if it's not too much trouble.could you bring some tea?"  
  
"Sure," Ranma said, turning to go.  
  
"Oh, Ranma," Akane called before she left and watched her turn around. "Also, I left a box of hot chocolate mix on the counter in the kitchen," Akane started, noticing how Ranma perked up at that. "If you could, could you also make some hot chocolate for Jina? It's her favorite. You can have some, too." Akane giggled.  
  
"'Kay, Akane. I'll be back in a bit," Ranma said, grinning. "Thanks."  
  
"No, thank you, Ranma," Akane corrected her. "You're the one doing all of the work."  
  
The redhead shrugged as she left the room. "No problem, Akane. I'm glad to do it."  
  
With regret, Akane watched Ranma go. "Why," she whispered. "Why could we have been like this years back when it actually mattered?" Then maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way." She trailed off at that thought. She looked at Jina. If things HAD been different, Jina wouldn't have been born. Akane could never have gotten through most hard times she had without Jina there. Jina meant EVERYTHING to Akane. Just as Ranma had once been to her. Now, he was the hardest of all to face, because she knew that she could never have him. And her father? She sighed. No, she doubted that she would ever truly win his approval again, and that hurt. Soon, though, she would be back in San Francisco with only Jina to worry about, and this set her mind more at ease. In San Francisco, she could let her guard down without getting hurt.  
  
"Akane, is something wrong?" Ranma was back, and he'd caught her anguished expression.  
  
She forced a smile. "Oh, not at all! I was just. . . worried about Jina!" She looked at her daughter.  
  
He set two mugs down and reached up for the third mug balanced on his head. Then, he followed Akane's gaze to the little girl and sipped out of the mug. Ranma set it down and placed a palm on the girl's forehead. "She'll be fine, Akane," he said gently. If only he had known the true reason behind Akane's frown.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: Hope this chapter was all it was cracked up to be. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Review! Or even e-mail me (though it may take me years to answer, since I'm not very good at answering e-mails; ask my friends and they'll tell you). Although I've been making more efforts to check my e-mails, so. Who knows? I've been hit with a writer's block lately. So that's what everybody has to look forward to in upcoming updates. You have been warned. LOL. I will be out of town until early next week, so you can probably expect the next chapter to be up sometime in the middle of the week. Until then, take care and I promise to update ASAP. ^^ --halliegirl-  
  
Ranma no baka- Ranma you idiot  
  
Hentai- pervert, or perverted cartoon (this way is used as pervert)  
  
Sayonara- goodbye 


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of your reviews!! I'm so happy that people can enjoy  
reading what I enjoy writing. At least for the most part. Please keep giving me your opinions, because, I do look at these things and do a fair  
amount of editing.  
  
Here we go, another chapter. In this chapter I haven't been hit with a writer's block. Actually, that starts the end of chapter 5. Yep, I have a bunch of it written out already. (Don't kill me!) I very much so intend  
to finish this fic, so I can start another one-shot, and possibly a new idea for a humorous chapter-fic. I'm tired of being so dark, dreary, and  
serious. It's about time to lighten up!  
  
But for now, enjoy and happy reading. As always, any comments and stuff, review or e-mail, but please no flames. Flames will be deleted, as always.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kasumi brought up a tray to her father. She set it down at his side and propped him up to eat. "I made some soup for you, Father," she said gently. "It's such a shame that you had to be so ill for Akane's visit."  
  
Quietly, Soun sipped the broth from the side of the bowl. Then he set it down. "Don't worry, Kasumi. I'm feeling better every day. Nothing ever kept this old man down!"  
  
"Oh, Father," Kasumi sighed. "I hope so. I mean, I'm sure you miss Akane. Have you seen her yet?"  
  
At those words, he went rigid. "Yes, Kasumi. She came in here earlier," he said quickly.  
  
She smiled. "That's wonderful! Did she bring little Jina in? Father, she really is a little sweetheart."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she is, Kasumi. Maybe later I can see her. I wouldn't want to give my illness to her," he said.  
  
"That's true," Kasumi agreed. "Well, I should go." She stood up to leave.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Soun swallowed hard. Nothing. Tell Akane that I'll see Jina soon enough. I know she asked you to tell me. And send her in. I need to talk to her."  
  
"All right, Father. I will do that." She walked out.  
  
Soun waited for what seemed like hours before someone knocked on the door again. "Come in," he called.  
  
"D-Dad?" Are you sure you wanted to see me?" Akane poked her head in.  
  
He motioned for her to approach him. "Akane, we haven't really spoken for years, and mostly, it's because of me. But I was angry. When you were unfaithful to Ranma, you tore our schools apart."  
  
"Yes, I know, Dad," Akane said, hanging her head in shame. A tear fell down her cheek. 'Dad, if you only knew.'  
  
"But don't feel bad, Akane. I know that you were you were young and inclined to make mistakes," Soun went on. "I had been angry but I know that you're still my little Akane." He looked up at her and changed into a living waterfall. "AKANE! PLEASE STAY! Please don't leave ever again," he wailed, grabbing a startled Akane by the shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad, but I won't be able to stay," Akane said softly. "I can't just throw away five years of life in California. I've come a long way."  
  
"But, Akane! Stay with us! With me!" Soun begged. "I've missed you! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
She smiled sadly. "Yes, Dad, it means a lot to me, but I can't just leave and stay in Japan. People there are counting on me. I will visit more," she promised. "And you can visit me, too! Everyone!"  
  
He brightened up a bit. "You would have enough room?"  
  
She nodded. "I have an apartment, but it has an extra bedroom and the living room couch folds into a bed as well. I could sleep on the floor in Jina's room, allowing another bed for someone."  
  
"Well, Akane, we wouldn't have any trouble sleeping on the floor," her father said. "I wouldn't want to put you out."  
  
"Dad, you guys wouldn't put me out. You're family," Akane sighed. "I'd just be glad to see you."  
  
"I really did miss you, Akane," Soun said softly.  
  
For the first time, Akane felt truly happy being back in Japan. She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Dad," she cried out. "I missed you, too! I'm so glad to se you!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you, too," Soun said. "And when I'm feeling better, I'll want to see my little granddaughter." It was a start; a new beginning between him and Akane.  
  
* * *  
  
It was hot and humid today in San Francisco. Bill Richards hated hot and humid. It made him angrier still that he had wasted five years tracking that little witch down. Now he was here. What had thrown him off was he had been looking in the wrong country. She wasn't living in Japan anymore. She hadn't been for five years. Now that he knew that she wasn't, finding her was that much simpler. He wouldn't have spent all this time looking for her if she wasn't so different. She was different from all the others he'd taken. First off, she'd survived, and second, he couldn't get over how gorgeous she was, through and through. He'd heard form someone in Japan that she'd left her home for California because she found out that she was pregnant. Bill wanted her. And he knew without a doubt that the child had to be his. He was determined to find her and settle down. He was going to make her his and never look at another woman again. They would move to Canada and she would give him many more children.  
  
How was he going to do this? That Tendo girl had no choice. She WOULD be his, or she would die. There would be no escaping this time. And the child? If Akane chose death over him, the child would suffer the exact same fate, whether it was his or not.  
  
He crossed the street, and looked down at a paper in his hands. "This is the apartment building," he said to himself. He looked up at the sun. It was too bright out to begin his assault on Akane now. He wanted to wait until he caught her off guard. It would be easier to dominate her. He recalled how strong this woman had been. She'd delivered plenty of painful blows to his stomach that he had not anticipated, but he would be ready this time.  
  
"Excuse me," a voice said. "But are you lost?"  
  
Bill turned, face to face with a pretty auburn-haired girl who looked to be in her early twenties. "Excuse me, what?" He asked.  
  
Her gray eyes widened with concern. "Are you new here? Are you lost? I live in this apartment. Do you need to make a call of some sort?"  
  
A sly smile appeared on his lips, although the innocent girl didn't see it. "Well, that's very kind of you, but I'll be okay. I'll find where I'm going EVENTUALLY." He made sure to guilt her by emphasizing the 'eventually'.  
  
"I insist! Where do you need to go?" She was already backing away from the building.  
  
"Oh, I don't think it's too far from here. . . ." He figured that he hadn't found Akane yet, so in the meantime. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Jina sat beside her mother as they watched Ranma perform a kata. She looked up at Akane and watched her expressions. "Mommy what is he doing?"  
  
"Well," Akane began, still watching him. "He's warming up to start practicing his martial arts."  
  
"Oh," Jina said quietly. "Momma? Do you think you could teach me to talk like they do? I saw some kids playing. . . but. . ." Jina hung her head, and Akane instantly felt sorry for her child.  
  
She placed an arm on Jina's shoulder. "You're lonely here, aren't you?" Baby, don't worry, we'll leave as soon as Kasumi's wedding is over. Why," she gasped. "It's only days away!"  
  
Jina sniffled, leaning up against her mother. "Mommy, I don't like not talking to anybody!"  
  
Akane ruffled her daughter's hair. She sighed, knowing how lonely Jina felt. But Jina was so young! It wasn't fair that she couldn't get to know her family because of the language differences! "Oh, Baby. . ." Akane made up her mind. Jina was going to learn how to speak Japanese. Even to speak it, so she could understand what they were trying to tell her. Then, Akane could teach her how to write it later. Jina was so smart that in a year's time, she may actually be able to learn some good phrases.  
  
"What's wrong with Jina?" Ranma had stopped his kata and come over when he heard the sniffling.  
  
Looking up from her daughter, Akane sighed. "She's homesick. Nobody here really knows any English."  
  
"Oh," Ranma said. He poked the little girl playfully in the forehead. When she looked up, he smiled. Then, he had an idea. He extended a hand to Jina. When she took it, he swung her up over his shoulder and jumped to the roof. He could tell from the way she was laughing that Jina liked it. He jumped to a tree, getting more laughter from the child. Grinning, he threw her up in the air and caught her when he landed in front of Akane, who didn't look as pleased as her daughter did. "Uh, here, Akane," he said sheepishly, handing the girl over to her. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"Ranma no baka," Akane said softly. "Arigato."  
  
He smiled that smile, the one that always forced women into falling for him. "No problem, Akane," he replied.  
  
"Momma, please don't be mad at Ranma," Jina pleaded.  
  
"I'm not mad, Baby," Akane reassured Jina.  
  
The little girl smiled up at Akane. She then gave Ranma a look of adoration. "Mommy, if I ever get a daddy, I want it to be Ranma," she said.  
  
"We'll see, Jina," Akane replied, not wanting to answer Jina on that.  
  
* * *  
  
Days had passed too quickly for Kasumi. She was anxious to get married, but then again, she would have waited, just to have Akane and Jina there a while longer. She stood in front of a mirror and looked at her dress. She had chosen traditional clothes for her wedding. Her kimono was a soft rose- colored fabric with a pretty light pink sash tying around it. She had her hair up in a tight bun with pink clips holding it up.  
  
A knock sounded on the door. In came .little Jina, dressed in a little white western-style dress. She was the most adorable thing Kasumi thought she'd ever laid her eyes on. Her mother, who was wearing a yellow pastel colored Chinese-style dress, followed Jina. Akane had her hair up in a mass of curls, the same as Jina. Kasumi idly wondered how long it took whoever did their hair to do that.  
  
"Kasumi, you look beautiful!" Akane breathed.  
  
"So do you, Akane," Kasumi said softly. "How did you get your hair to do that?"  
  
"Do you want it like that, Kasumi? I can do it for you," Akane offered. "I did it rather quickly this morning."  
  
Kasumi nodded eagerly. "And here I always thought that I would always be the expert of those things."  
  
"You still are," Akane assured her as she took some heated pins and began twisting Kasumi's hair up into tight little buns. When she was finished, Kasumi's hair looked more like a cactus.  
  
"These pins are heated?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Yep," Akane answered. She took out a curling iron, still hot, and curled Kasumi's long bangs to the side. Then she took all of the pins out. "Here, now brush your hair out and I'll pull it up into a high pony-tail," she said. After Kasumi had brushed it out, Akane put it up, and tied some flowers in it. "There," she said with satisfaction. "How do you like it?"  
  
"Oh. . ." Kasumi breathed. "Oh, Akane, arigato!"  
  
Her sister smiled. "Kasumi, it was nothing." Akane looked her over. "Hmm. . . I suppose, if you like it, I'll just tie these in." She took the pink clips and tucked them in behind Kasumi's ponytail. "There!"  
  
The eldest Tendo sister smiled. "Thank you, Akane," she said softly. "It really is lovely."  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you in a while, then," Akane called out as she led Jina out of the room. "Stay put, I'll send Nabiki in."  
  
"All right," Kasumi replied.  
  
Once out, Akane found Ranma standing outside of Kasumi's room. "Don't think you're going to be sneaking in. No boys allowed! You'd only be in the way."  
  
"Gee, thanks for setting that straight, Akane," Ranma replied sarcastically. He smiled down at Jina.  
  
Akane giggled. "Come on, Ranma. Let's go and wait for Dr. Tofu to arrive."  
  
"Actually, Akane, I asked Ryoga if he could watch over Jina," Ranma said. "I wanted to talk to you alone for awhile."  
  
She nodded at him. Then, she turned to Jina. "Baby? Ranma and I want to talk for a little bit. Can you be a big girl and stay with Ryoga?"  
  
"Yes, Momma," Jina answered. "Why? Is Ranma going to be my daddy? Please, Momma. I want him to be my daddy! Tell him that."  
  
Sighing, Akane nodded. "We'll see, Jina," she said.  
  
"Aww! Mom! We'll see means no! Momma, please!" Jina's pleading turned more frantic.  
  
"Jina, I said we'll see," Akane scolded. "Behave yourself!"  
  
Her daughter fell silent until she noticed Ryoga sitting with Ukyo. "Hi, Ryoga," the child said brightly.  
  
"Hello," he answered in English.  
  
"Ryoga, please don't get lost," Akane said in Japanese. "Ukyo, you'll stay with him, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Ukyo giggled. "Do you think I'd let my Ryoga-honey go?"  
  
"Oh, hello, Ranma, Akane," Dr. Tofu greeted as he stepped in. "Is Kasumi ready?"  
  
The youngest Tendo sister shook her head. "You can't see her yet, you big silly!"  
  
"Akane, are you coming?" Ranma folded his arms.  
  
She turned to Dr. Tofu. "I have to go. Stay here with Ryoga. He's the only one who knows what Jina's saying, so if you could stay and help out. . ."  
  
The chiropractor nodded. "Sure, Akane."  
  
"Arigato! Ranma, I'm coming," Akane called.  
  
He waited for her. "Akane, I've been thinking all this time you've been here," he started. He held out his hand to Akane. "Come with me."  
  
She looked into Ranma's blue-gray eyes. "All right," she said, taking his hand.  
  
Ranma picked her carefully up. He jumped from roof to roof until he felt that they were far enough away from everyone to be alone. "Now that we're alone, Akane. . ." Ranma's eyes met hers and stayed that way for awhile, making them both blush.  
  
"Hai, Ranma? Nani desu ka?" Akane unconsciously took Ranma's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Akane, gomen nasai. I'm sorry for everything. I just wanted you to know that, Akane." He looked away.  
  
She sighed. "Ranma, I really missed you. I dreaded seeing you, through. Because of what happened, things had gotten so mixed up. . . I hadn't forgotten you."  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders. "Akane, I never forgot about you, either," he said. "Never. . ."  
  
"Ranma. . . I wish I could tell you," Akane sighed.  
  
"Tell me what?" Ranma asked softly. "Akane?"  
  
Tears stung her eyes. "I can't tell you." Another opportunity blown.  
  
He decided to drop it. Instead, he pressed something else. "Akane, when you left for California, did you love me?" He waited for a while, then looked at her when she hadn't answered. "I loved you, Akane. To be honest, I didn't want you to leave. I wanted to tell you then, but couldn't. It was a pride ting."  
  
She tried to speak but choked on a sob. She finally managed something. "I denied it for the longest time! Hai, I loved you, Ranma!"  
  
"And I still love you now," he finished.  
  
Akane couldn't help it. The tears spilled down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop it. "I still love you, too, Ranma! But I thought you hated me after what happened!"  
  
"Come here," Ranma whispered, and drew her close. "Never! I could never hate you! I just couldn't understand. Now, though, I can move on." He pulled away. "When you go back, don't forget me now. And maybe next time, well, we can go on a date or something."  
  
She smiled. "I'd like that. But if you're not busy tonight. . ." Akane added. "Tonight I'll put Jina to bed and no one will be around, maybe I could cook you supper."  
  
All of a sudden, Ranma panicked. He was so close to starting over with Akane! Why did she have to do this now? "Uh, well, we could order takeout," Ranma suggested quickly.  
  
She looked hurt. "You haven't seen me for this long and still you won't even try my cooking?"  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, I'll give it a try."  
  
"Please don't sound so enthusiastic," Akane muttered sarcastically.  
  
"I'll try not to," Ranma retorted.  
  
"You're such a jerk!" Akane scowled at him, but then softened her look. "But I'm so glad to see you."  
  
He smiled. "Let's go back, huh? I'll bet Jina misses you."  
  
Now it was Akane's turn to smile. "Oh, I'm sure she misses you, too. After all, she's bent on having a father, and you seem to be her choice for the role."  
  
"Really?" Ranma laughed. "Well, I don't know about that, but let's go." He picked Akane up and headed back to the dojo. He set her down and just as they were about to enter, Ranma heard something. "Akane, what was that?"  
  
"Mrow?"  
  
"Aaaagh!" Ranma jumped into Akane's arms.  
  
Akane looked down to see a very familiar face looking up at her through feline eyes. "Shampoo?"  
  
"SHAMPOO! Where are you?" Mousse burst out of the bushes not wearing his glasses. He spotted Akane. "There you are!" He glomped onto Akane.  
  
Not about to let Mousse stay that way, Ranma punched him in the face. "Put those damned glasses on for once!"  
  
"Saotome? Where's Shampoo?" Mousse let go and put his glasses on.  
  
The cat jumped into Mousse's arms. "Mew!"  
  
"Here, Shampoo," Mousse said softly, pouring a kettle of hot water on the cat. He pulled out a dress and covered her with the fabric.  
  
"Thank you, Mousse," Shampoo said as she clung to him. "I hope we not late," she added. "You have present, yes? Why, hello, Akane! I hoped you come!"  
  
Akane set Ranma down and looked at him with confusion. "H-hello, Shampoo."  
  
"We go, Mousse?" Shampoo giggled. "I put dress on first! Take me to changing room!"  
  
Mousse nodded. "Okay, Shampoo." They both went inside.  
  
"Akane, why so surprised?" Ranma asked.  
  
She was silent for a moment. "Ranma, Mousse and Shampoo? How did that happen?"  
  
He looked past Akane. "It was soon after you left. For a year, I didn't train at all, whereas Ryoga and Mousse trained extra hard. Mousse challenged me, and since I hadn't trained, he defeated me, although barely. That gave him the opportunity to challenge Shampoo. He did, and defeated her, with ease. I was glad, though. Soon after, Ryoga challenged me also. He did it to vent out his anger on me. Of course, he beat me as well, and by this time Shampoo and Mousse were engaged. Shampoo didn't want to be engaged to him at first, but later on, she began realizing the type of guy he was, and the type of guy I wasn't, I guess. I don't think she so much as glances at me anymore."  
  
Akane looked at him. "You don't seem too disappointed."  
  
"No. Not at all," Ranma answered. "I'd only wished that it would've happened before you left." He looked away.  
  
"Oh, Ranma," Akane sighed.  
  
He turned back to her. "Heh, heh. . . Well, we can't worry about the past now, can we?" He said lightly. "I could have challenged Mousse and kicked his butt easily, but that would mean that his engagement to Shampoo would be null and she'd go after me again. Why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know," Akane said.  
  
"I'd never want any girl but you, Akane," Ranma quietly admitted. "I didn't expect to ever be with anyone again."  
  
Tears filled her eyes. "Because of me? Oh, Ranma, I'm sorry."  
  
The pigtailed martial artist smiled. "It's okay, Akane," he said softly, brushing his thumb up on her soft cheek, smoothing away a fallen tear. His fingers were rough from his years of harsh living, but were soothing to Akane with their gentle touch. He had all this strength at his disposal, but handled her as if she were a delicate porcelain doll. "Don't cry."  
  
Akane marveled at this. It had always been this way. She had seen what men COULD do with their power, the way that man had forced himself on her, and then she saw how Ranma was. "How did Ukyo and Ryoga end up together?" She asked, changing the subject on her mind. She'd told herself over and over not to think about that evil man. Jina luckily didn't share many features with the man, which Akane was glad for. The only true defining feature of her daughter was her hair. It was bright blonde, just like her father's. The rest, Akane saw the Tendo in her. She had Akane's cute facial features, Kasumi's gentle eyes, and Nabiki's brilliant mind.  
  
His answer knocked Akane out of her thoughts. "Well, I finally got fed up with everything after Ryoga beat me and left to train harder than I ever did before. Ucchan tried to follow me, but I told her that I was not taking her with me, and I told her that I ended the engagement right then. I told her the truth. I FORCED her to hear me out. I wanted to be alone. I became a traveler. A wanderer, a loner, like Ryoga, except minus the part about being lost the whole time."  
  
"And minus the part about the pig."  
  
Ranma gulped. "Y-you KNOW about that?!"  
  
She giggled. "Yep. Poor Ranma. You're too noble to even expose your rival's biggest secrets."  
  
He sighed. "Well, Ryoga and I are rivals," he said. "But we're also friends." Ranma paused a moment. Then he cleared his throat. "Anyway, the way I heard it, Ryoga got lost and stumbled into Ucchan's. He ended up staying there a while and soon, I found out that they were dating. Now, he doesn't stay there, but Ukyo's kept him there the past few days before the wedding. Sometimes Ukyo goes with Ryoga on his training trips, just to make sure he doesn't get lost." Ranma chuckled. "They are a match made in Heaven, don't you think? They really care about each other, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, they sure do," Akane answered him. "Speaking of them, let's see how, or where they are with Jina."  
  
He nodded and opened the door for Akane. "Here you go."  
  
"Arigato," Akane said as she passed through the doorway. She saw Ukyo and Jina sitting there, but Ryoga was missing. "Hi, Ukyo," Akane greeted.  
  
The okanomiyaki chef looked relieved. "Good, now I can find Ryoga! He went to the kitchen and got lost from there." She rose and left to find him.  
  
"Momma!" Jina hugged her mother.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist smiled as he watched the mother and daughter. His heart softened at seeing the two of them together. Akane seemed like a good mother. "Hey you two," he said. "Let's go."  
  
Akane nodded. "Jina, are you ready for Kasumi's wedding?"  
  
"Yes, Momma," Jina answered.  
  
"That-a-girl," Akane said. "Let's go."  
  
Shampoo cast glances at Mousse as she walked beside him. Weeks before, she hadn't been so nice to him, but started changing her attitude. After she found out that Akane was coming back for Kasumi's wedding, she went back once more to pursue Ranma. It didn't matter that Mousse defeated Ranma, for Shampoo knew that Ranma COULD challenge Mousse again. So she came to Ranma once again to plead with him to challenge Mousse. Ranma would win easily. Shampoo knew it. Ranma turned on her. He yelled all of the hateful things he'd kept inside for so long at her. His words sent her out, running, and who was there to comfort her? She cried into Mousse's shoulder. At that moment, she vowed never to look at Ranma that way again. Even if he desired her, Shampoo's heart would be closed to him from then on.  
  
She was beginning to adore Mousse just as she had adored Ranma. Shampoo had finally given up on Ranma completely.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: All right. Chapter 4. I ended it just before Kasumi's wedding. Aren't I so nice? *Snickers mischievously* But it was getting to be a rather long chapter. I'm not sure if next chapter is as long. So how did you like it? Questions, comments? Review and e-mail, but flames will be deleted. Just to let people know, I like constructive criticism, but I can't stand people out there that just flame to make others feel bad. Oh, and to answer one of the reviewer's questions (although by now you probably know the answer) Ranma does not know that Akane was raped. He believes that she cheated on him. It wasn't her fault, but he believes it is, and will continue to believe that until Akane works up the courage to tell him. And we a saw a bit more of the jerk who did that to her, and I'm sure everyone's all waiting for him to get what he deserves. But honestly, does justice always work that way? We'll see. I'll update soon. See y'all later. Buhbye ^^ ~halliegirl~  
  
Ranma no baka- Ranma you idiot  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm sorry  
  
Hai, Ranma? Nani desu ka?- Yes, Ranma? What is it?  
  
Arigato- Thank you 


	6. Chapter 5

Hi all. Sorry for the LOOONG wait. You can thank those stupid computers for that. *Gets ready to bash her computer*  
  
Hopefully you all didn't go out of your minds waiting so long. For the long wait here, I'm going to update quicker than normal. You can expect the next chapter to be up in a couple days (if not thank the stupid computer for that again).  
  
Anyways, as always, thank you for all of your reviews. I'm glad to hear from you about comments, criticisms, and such. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters, and any coincidences of names with the characters are merely coincidental. I did not take names out of a phone book, okay? These names came from my head  
(that's a scary thought).  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kasumi and Dr. Tofu stared into each other's eyes as the minister spoke through the ceremony. "And do you, Kasumi Tendo, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"I do," Kasumi said almost immediately after the minister.  
  
He smiled. "Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He looked on as the two kissed, and as the crowd of family and friends cheered.  
  
Dr. Tofu spoke after they ended the kiss. "Everyone, thank you for coming. We're having a reception, which will be held at the Tendo dojo. It'll start in about an hour. We hope to see you there."  
  
With that, the procession started down the isle from the altar, led by Jina, who was the flower girl, followed by Ranma, the Best Man, who was escorting Akane, the Maid of Honor. Ryoga, Kuno, and Mousse, the groomsmen, were escorting the bridesmaids, Ukyo, Nabiki, and Shampoo down the isle after them, with the bride and groom following.  
  
As they walked out, Jina turned around and leapt into her mother's arms. "Momma! Did I do good? Did they like me?"  
  
"Oh, they loved you, Baby!" Akane held Jina tightly. "I am so proud of you!"  
  
Ranma caught up to them both. "You know, I think Kasumi really liked the Western concepts of the wedding. The only thing she kept traditional was the kimono."  
  
"Yeah," Akane agreed. "But it's perfect for her."  
  
"Ranma! Ranma!" Jina jumped from Akane's arms into Ranma's.  
  
"Well, aren't you the little jumping bean," Akane remarked.  
  
Jina giggled. Then, really softly, Jina said, "Arigato."  
  
"Did she just thank me?" Ranma gasped.  
  
Puzzled, Akane stared at her daughter. "Jina, you just thanked Ranma in Japanese. Did you know that?"  
  
The little girl nodded. "Yes, Momma. Ryoga taught it to me. And I had to thank him for when we first got here."  
  
"Oh," Akane said. "Ranma, she was thanking you for helping her at the airport."  
  
He smiled. "Tell her it's no problem." He patted the girl on the head.  
  
She told Jina what Ranma had said. "Now let's get ready for the reception." She took Ranma's hand and squeezed it. "We're going to get ready. Just a quick make-up and hair touch-up. Meet you here!"  
  
* * *  
  
"'Meet me out here,' she says," Ranma grumbled to himself. "Stupid tomboy takes forever in there!" He stopped when Akane and Jina appeared in the doorway. Jina looked adorable, and Akane looked just plain beautiful. His heart sipped a beat. "A-Akane, what'd you do?"  
  
"I just fixed us up a bit. Do you think it was too much?" Akane lifted a self-conscious hand up to her long hair in back, which hung in ringlets, as did her daughter's. "Will it be okay, do you think?"  
  
He gulped. "Uh, Akane, it's lovely. Y-you look incredible," he stuttered. Those feelings arose in him again. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her, kiss her! Ranma's cheeks flushed pink, which Akane noticed, and blushed, too.  
  
As she looked back and forth between Ranma and Akane, Jina wondered why they were giving each other those strange looks. 'Is that what people do when they love each other?' She wondered. "Momma, are we going?"  
  
The moment was broken. Akane tore her gaze away from Ranma. "Um, yes Jina. We're leaving now." She took Jina's hand and motioned to Ranma.  
  
They entered the dojo, only to find Dr. Tofu, Kasumi, Soun, Genma, and Nabiki. Akane wondered where Ranma's mother was. "The others should be arriving anytime now," Nabiki said. "Kuno-baby said he had a surprise for me."  
  
"I return!" Kuno's voice echoed in through the door. "Before the festivities start, my Nabiki, I have something for you. Of course, it doesn't do your beauty justice, but I do hope you'll accept it as a token of my affections." He held out a box about the size of a ring box.  
  
She took it, giving Kuno a sweet smile as she opened it. It revealed a precious golden necklace with delicately small cut diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. They were all cut in tiny pieces and connected together in a geometric fashion. Nabiki allowed Kuno to put it on around her neck. "Oh, Kuno-baby, I love it!" She rewarded him with a kiss.  
  
Akane watched them and smiled. "Ranma, I just know tonight's going to be wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah," he echoed. "Wonderful."  
  
Mousse and Shampoo entered next. Mousse led Shampoo over to a chair. "You can sit if you like."  
  
"You tell SHAMPOO what to do now?" She argued.  
  
Ranma sighed. "I guess she's got to get a little more used to the idea of being engaged to Mousse."  
  
"Really?" Akane glanced over at them both. "Maybe she's just being stubborn."  
  
"Kinda like you, huh?" Ranma snickered.  
  
*WHAM* "Raanmaa! I'm not stubborn!"  
  
"Stubborn as a donkey and strong as an ox," he teased. "So it STILL gets to you, eh?" Ranma rubbed the top of his head where a chair had just been slammed down on.  
  
More people came in, interrupting Akane's angry reflex. She greeted them. "Hello! Thank you for coming."  
  
"Akane!" She looked over to see who called. Ukyo walked in with a small black pig in her arms. "Did we make it in time?"  
  
She smiled a bright smile. "Just in time."  
  
"Good," Ukyo sighed. "Ryoga got lost and I spent all this time looking for him. He tripped and fell in the river on the way here. I'm going to heat some water for him."  
  
"Where on earth were you guys?" Akane asked.  
  
Ukyo called back to Akane from over her shoulder. "I couldn't tell you. I hope Ryoga's not rubbing off that way on me. At least ONE of us needs to know where we're going!"  
  
As they both headed outside to get some hot water, Akane glanced at Jina. Her daughter spun around in circles on the dance floor, watching her dress spin out from the rest of her body. Finally, becoming dizzy, Jina fell to the floor. "Jina! Are you all right?"  
  
Jina bobbed her head up and down. "Yep, Momma!" She stood up, dusted herself off, and began prancing around.  
  
Ranma watched Akane's daughter intensely. "You're Akane's, all right," he whispered.  
  
The child caught Ranma's stare and gave him a beaming smile. It was obvious that the girl adored him. She must have been incredibly lonely. Ranma knew that the good-for-nothing bastard had left Akane pregnant. No matter if Akane had cheated on Ranma, she didn't deserve the pain of having to go through parenthood all by herself. He was seriously considering asking Akane if she wanted him to rack down the father for her. 'I'll ask her tonight, if we're alone,' he thought.  
  
"Hey everybody! It's a western tradition! The 'Dollar Dance' as it's called." Nabiki's announcement interrupted Ranma's thoughts. "We changed it to the Five-hundred Yen Dance. You pay me five hundred yen and get to dance with the bride and groom. Stand in line and we'll begin."  
  
Lines had already begun to form in front of the bride and groom. Ranma decided to participate. He stepped in line, and noticed that Akane did the same in the line next to him. "Hey, Akane, I thought you said you gave up on the doc," he teased.  
  
"Well, look at you! Aren't you ashamed? Imagine, slow-dancing with a married woman," she teased back.  
  
"Why? You jealous?" There was a mischievous twinkle in Ranma's eye.  
  
She smirked. "Are you?"  
  
"And here I was gonna dance with you, Akane Tendo," he sighed in a pretend- exasperated tone.  
  
"Well, Ranma Saotome, if you really want to dance with me, just go find me," Akane replied. "I'd love to dance with you tonight. Ask me anytime."  
  
He caught her gaze for a moment. "All right."  
  
"Hey Ranma," Nabiki said. "Are you going to hold up the line any longer? People are waiting to dance with Kasumi!"  
  
"Uh, here," Ranma said, handing her the money.  
  
"Thanks," she said sweetly. "You know, the proceeds go to a very nice cause."  
  
"I'll bet they do," he muttered to himself. Nabiki was charging well more than a dollar's worth. Probably so she could get a cut of the money as well, he figured. He walked up to Kasumi. "Hey there. May I have this dance?"  
  
Kasumi smiled and took his arm. "Of course, Ranma."  
  
He pulled Kasumi closer to him to dance. Only now did he realize how much he'd grown. He was even taller than Kasumi now. His girl form was about her size. 'And Akane has stayed the same.'  
  
"So are you enjoying yourself tonight, Ranma?" Kasumi asked. "I'm glad you came to dance with me."  
  
""Yeah," Ranma answered. "It's a blast."  
  
She giggled. "Are you going to dance with Akane?"  
  
He blushed. "Maybe," he admitted.  
  
"Well you have fun, then," Kasumi said as the song ended. "Arigato, for the dance." She then walked over and took the next guy's arm.  
  
Ranma watched as Akane paid Nabiki the money and went over to Dr. Tofu. Then, he turned away when she glanced at him.  
  
Akane glanced at Ranma, and saw him turn away.  
  
"Is someone jealous, Akane?" Dr. Tofu laughed.  
  
She laughed, too. "Ranma may be."  
  
"Of course he is. I'm dancing with a lovely young lady tonight," he said. "Ranma wishes he was me."  
  
"If he wants he can dance with me after," Akane said.  
  
The chiropractor nodded. "He'll dance with you."  
  
"Doctor?" Akane asked.  
  
"Hmm?" He looked down at her.  
  
She glanced over at Kasumi. "I wish you both the best of luck," Akane said finally. "And I wish you happiness."  
  
"Arigato. We are happy," Dr. Tofu said as he kissed Akane's hand. "I'm glad we danced."  
  
Another girl came up to him for a dance, and Akane left the floor to sit down. She scanned the floor, searching for Jina. Satisfied when she found Jina chasing around another young child, Akane settled back.  
  
"Is this seat taken, Akane Tendo?" Kuno sat down next to her.  
  
She looked at him for a long moment. "Kuno."  
  
"And how are you doing, my lady?" He smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm well. Both Jina and I," Akane said.  
  
Kuno was silent for a moment. "She is a Tendo. Her beauty will overshadow all but another Tendo."  
  
"Is that your way of telling me that I have a cute little girl?" Akane couldn't help but smile.  
  
He gave a slight nod. "And to say that all of you of the Tendo family are like the Venus of love, who casts her spells among the men they fancy." He leaned forward. "I must ask of you, Akane Tendo, a favor."  
  
"Yes?" Akane leaned toward Kuno.  
  
He took a small box out of his picket. "Tell me, Akane Tendo, what do you suppose," he opened it, revealing a beautiful and delicately cut ring, "your sister would say to this?"  
  
She gasped. "Why, I think she would love the ring! I know Nabiki loves you. But with everything going on right now, with Kasumi's wedding, and Dad not feeling the best, you should wait for a little while and let Nabiki sort things through."  
  
"I am much in your debt. I thank you," he stood, bowed politely, then left.  
  
By this time, the Dollar Dance was over, and there was more upbeat music playing. Akane went to the refreshment area to get a drink. There, she met Shampoo. "I'll have some tea," she ordered. "Hello, Shampoo."  
  
"Nihao, Akane," Shampoo replied. "I have tea, also," she called to the bartender. "You come Japan for long?"  
  
"No, in a couple days I'm going back," Akane answered.  
  
"Is too bad," Shampoo said softly. "Shampoo hoped to see you more before you leave."  
  
"You've changed, Shampoo," Akane said, hardly believing it. "Are you all right?"  
  
The Chinese Amazon nodded. "Hai. I. . . believe I will be fine."  
  
Akane raised an eyebrow. "You're improving little by little on your Japanese."  
  
"Hai," Shampoo said. "Mousse begin teach me not long ago."  
  
"Are you happy, Shampoo?" Akane asked softly.  
  
Shampoo was silent for a long while, either working out the sentence in her head or deciding whether or not she was happy. "I suppose. . . yes, I have become very content being with Mousse.  
  
Besides being impressed by Shampoo's progress in the language, Akane was also baffled by her words. "I'm happy for you, Shampoo."  
  
"You and Ranma?" Shampoo asked weakly.  
  
"I don't think so. I live so far away," Akane answered.  
  
The purple-haired girl sighed. "Akane. What we to do with you?" You love Ranma, yes? He love you, yes?"  
  
"Um. . ." Akane was blushing. "I don't know. . ."  
  
"You make a mistake if you let him go," Shampoo warned. "You both be unhappy. Remember that, Akane. Shampoo say it for Ranma's sake, and. . . you Shampoo's friend."  
  
"Arigato, Shampoo," Akane said. "It means a lot to me."  
  
She smiled. "Shampoo. . . I. . . will see you later," Shampoo corrected herself. "Ja ne, Akane."  
  
"Yep, 'til then, Shampoo." Akane parted with the Amazon. As she was about to sit, another slow song came on. She saw Shampoo take Mousse's arm and lead him to the dance floor. She smiled, wishing that it could have been like that for her.  
  
"May I have this dance, Akane?" Ryoga's voice startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
She nodded and took his hand. "Where's Ukyo?"  
  
He waved her over in Ranma's direction. "Ranma asked her to dance." He caught Akane's dangerous glare in Ranma's way and chuckled. "I'm sure he'll ask you to dance. Watch this." Ryoga glanced in Ranma's direction to make sure he was looking in Akane's direction. "He'll work up the nerve to ask you to dance after this." Ryoga rested his hands on Akane's lower back and pulled her closer.  
  
"Ryoga! What are-!"  
  
"Shh. . . Akane, Ukyo and I sort of planned this. She's going to make sure Ranma sees it," Ryoga answered.  
  
Sure enough, Ranma politely excused himself from Ukyo and stalked over to where Akane and Ryoga were. "Excuse me, P-CHAN, but Akane and I were leaving!"  
  
Akane was startled for a moment. "R-Ranma?"  
  
"Why the hell were you letting Ryoga put his hands on you and junk?!" He demanded as he led Akane away.  
  
"Oh, so you WERE jealous," Akane shot back. "Well, I'm glad you danced with just about every girl in the room but me!"  
  
"Who would be jealous of YOU?" Ranma stuck his tongue out.  
  
Taking a cup of water from a nearby table, Akane splashed Ranma with it. "FINE! Why didn't you just say it in the first place that you didn't want to dance with me!" She stomped away from the now dripping wet female Ranma.  
  
The redhead stood there for a moment, then turned away and muttered," Stupid tomboy." She left the dojo and headed for the house to find some hot water.  
  
"Momma!" Jina saw her mother standing out by the doorway. "I saw Ranko! Aren't you going to say 'hi' to her?"  
  
Smiling weakly down at Jina, Akane answered, "I'll see Ranko later, Baby. Say, it's bed time. Let's go in."  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma had found some hot water left in a kettle and turned himself back into a boy. "Stupid Akane!" He softened when he remembered that hurt expression she'd had. He stopped short when he heard her voice. He listened hard, but realized that she was speaking English. Ranma peered through the doorway and saw Akane carrying Jina up the stairs. He followed her quietly and watched as she removed the fancy dress from her daughter and dressed her child in a nightgown. He saw as she tickled her daughter and received squeals of delight back from the child. What touched him the most was hearing her voice, so soft and soothing, as she sang a lullaby to her daughter. Not making a noise, he left them alone, heading back to the dojo. Ranma waited for a half hour and finally, saw Akane enter the dojo. As if on cue, the lights dimmed and the last song of the night came on. It was a slow song. She seemed lost and alone in the crowd of couples. He reached her and bowed slightly. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Ranma?" Akane looked at him for a moment. "Yes," she said, taking his hand. She wrapped her arms up around his neck, and he reached trembling hands down her hold her by the waist.  
  
He tilted his head closer to Akane's. "I'm sorry, Akane," he whispered into her ear. "I didn't mean it to be this way tonight. I was just not brave enough to ask you to dance right away."  
  
Her head rested on his shoulder for awhile. Then, she looked up at him and smiled. "It's all right, Ranma," she said. "You saved the last dance for me, and that's special. I'll never forget this night."  
  
"Neither will I," Ranma replied. They were both silent as they held each other close and lost their thoughts to the melody of the music. At the end of the song, Akane hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Ranma blushed, and kissed her hand. "Thanks for dancing, Akane," he mumbled.  
  
"Arigato, Ranma," she said. They watched everyone leave. Kuno and Nabiki were going to a late-night party, Kasumi and her new husband were going to their new house, and Genma and Soun were already sound asleep, meaning Ranma and Akane had the house to themselves. "Are you hungry?"  
  
'Oh, no,' Ranma thought desperately. His stomach chose the wrong time to growl. "I-I. . . am sorta hungry," he mumbled, knowing he had no choice but to tell the truth.  
  
She smelled softly. "I'll go make some cinnamon rolls! Jina loves those." She went into the kitchen. Soon, a delicious aroma filled the air. Akane appeared minutes later with a plate of cinnamon rolls. She set it down on the table and took one, biting into it like it was nothing.  
  
He watched her for any signs of food poisoning and then reached out warily for a roll himself. Ranma cautiously took a bite and gasped. "Th-this is. . . the best I've ever eaten! It's like. . . Mom's cooking!"  
  
She blinked. "Well, I guess I am a mom," she said, smiling.  
  
"So, then you can cook?" Ranma asked.  
  
"You don't have to sound so surprised," she answered.  
  
Ranma excitedly grabbed her by the shoulders. "Can you make miso soup tonight? I'm still hungry."  
  
"Now?" Akane sighed. "If you want." She left the room and was in the kitchen for a short while. Then, she came out with two bowls of miso soup. "Here." She handed Ranma a bowl. "Try it."  
  
He took the bowl and sipped some of the soup. It was delicious. Ranma gobbled the rest of it down. "More, please?" He looked so much like a little child, Akane had to laugh.  
  
She rose and went into the kitchen, getting some more for Ranma. "here. I gave you most of what was left in the pan. I only took a little bit."  
  
"Mmm. . ." Ranma devoured it in two gulps. "That was awesome, Akane!"  
  
Akane couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks," she said.  
  
It was quiet for awhile. Ranma looked down at the bowl in his lap. He was alone with Akane now. He thought now to be a good time to ask Akane about Jina's father. "A-Akane?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He raised his eyes to hers for a brief moment, then broke eye-contact. "Jina is really an adorable girl."  
  
"Thank you, Ranma," Akane said. "You know, she really admires you."  
  
"Really?" Ranma stared. "Well, she seems so lonely at times, thought."  
  
She finished sipping the soup from her bowl and set it down. "It'll be better for her once she gets back home."  
  
Setting his bowl down next to him, Ranma looked back at her. "Wouldn't it be good for Jina to know a father?" He asked. "It would help her greatly."  
  
"Of course it would." Akane shifted uncomfortably. She looked away from Ranma. "She wants a father badly. However, that's something that I can't give to her."  
  
"If I could find her father-"  
  
"NO!" Akane shouted. She lowered her voice, as to not wake the others. "As far as Jina and I are concerned, he is dead, and better off left that way."  
  
He was taken aback. Akane had felt that strongly about this man? He had left her that way when she truly loved him. It wasn't fair! Ranma wanted this chance! HE could be Jina's father! If Akane felt as strongly about Jina's father as she seemingly did, Ranma had no chance to start over with Akane. His heart wrenched painfully. "Akane. . . I didn't know you felt that way. . ."  
  
From the hurt look on his face, Akane knew he'd taken it the wrong way. "No, Ranma! It wasn't like that!"  
  
"Then how exactly was it?" He turned back to look at her, but the soft blue-gray eyes he had seemed to turn to steel before her.  
  
"I-I. . ." Akane felt tears threaten. "I can't tell you," Akane said softly, knowing that Ranma could hear the pain in her voice. "I-I'm tired. Good night, Ranma." She ran up the stairs, leaving behind a very confused Ranma.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: YES! I'M FINALLY DONE! It's sad, really, that I'm so sick of this chapter, because in reality, this chapter should be a favorite of mine. I mean, there's lots of cute scenes of Ranma and Akane. They're bickering, dancing, and just having a whole lot of fun. Normally, when I read a Ranma/Akane fanfic, this is the kind of stuff I look for in it. Yeah. . . I liked this chapter. . . Until I had to type the damn thing over and over for hours! LOL.  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I DIDN'T enjoy typing it up over and over because of my stupid computer. Let me know how you liked it. Review, e-mail me if you want. But no flames, 'cuz as always, they'll be deleted. I do not respect the opinions of people who only put others down. I'll be updating soon. See y'all later! --halliegirl  
  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
Nihao- Chinese for hello  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Ja ne- Good evening or see you later (I got confused on that, if someone could set me straight.) 


	7. Chapter 6

Well here we are, another chapter. Thank you very much for all of your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter (although I hated typing it over and over). Anyways here is the new chapter, (late but as promised).  
Sorry, please forgive!  
^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Hamtaro.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So, Dad, you want to visit, then?" Akane said, grinning from ear to ear. "That would make me so happy!"  
  
Soun Tendo nodded. "Yes. If you have the room."  
  
"I'm flying with you home, though," Ranma said. "I need to check a few things out in California. Do you have an extra room for a couple days?"  
  
"Of course, Ranma," Akane answered. She smiled. "Would you be ready to leave tomorrow, though?"  
  
He jerked a thumb back at his room. "My stuff's as good as packed."  
  
"All right," Akane said. "Then we'll leave tomorrow. If you have tickets and a passport."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him. "You planned this and just assumed I'd go along with this, didn't you?"  
  
"Heh, heh, well it wasn't exactly like that," Ranma said nervously. "See you in the morning!"  
  
"You jerk!" The concrete brick slammed into the wall, just narrowly missing Ranma as he made his quick exit.  
  
* * *  
  
The good-byes weren't nearly as long this time as the first time Akane left for California. It would be less than two months and Soun would be visiting Akane. Also, Ranma was leaving with her.  
  
Surprisingly, the plane ride wasn't as long, either. Once back in San Francisco, they walked the few blocks from the airport to the apartment complex.  
  
"You know, I'll have to show you around the city," Akane had been saying to Ranma as she pressed the elevator button. "It's such a nice city. Full of so much history, and pride. . ." She had gotten her keys out, trying to unlock the door. "Hmm. . . that's funny."  
  
"Nani?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Oh, I just thought that I'd locked the door," Akane explained, turning the handle. She opened the door, and nearly collapsed on Ranma at the sight of her apartment. "Oh, my God. . ." It had been completely trashed.  
  
Ranma frowned. "Someone was just in here. Within the past few hours. . ." He had his arm around Akane, to keep her from collapsing entirely to the floor.  
  
"Momma?" Jina hadn't seen the place yet.  
  
"Jina, let's go," Akane said, almost in a panic. "We're going to Bev's," she said, taking her daughter forcefully by the arm, leaving Ranma to close the door and follow.  
  
Once inside the car, Akane drove to Beverly's. She hadn't said anything. It remained quiet until they arrived at Beverly's. Ranma stayed outside while Akane brought Jina into the daycare. It only took her minutes to come back out. She sat down in the car and Ranma looked at her. Then, Akane burst into tears. Ranma sat there quietly beside her. Finally, he reached over and pulled her against his side. "Let's go clean it up, huh?" He said gently.  
  
"I don't understand," she managed.  
  
"You're too upset to drive like this," Ranma said quietly. "I'm driving. Then we can clean your place up and see what's missing."  
  
She sniffled. "N-no. . . I'm calling the authorities!"  
  
He slipped out of the passenger's seat and helped Akane out of the driver's seat. "Then we'll do that once we get back." He sat down in the driver's seat and started the car. It took only minutes for them to get back. Ranma waited patiently while Akane called the police. When they arrived, Ranma almost laughed. He didn't know which was more pathetic, the cop that had a beer belly or the cop that had a donut belly. 'No wonder they call this the land of the free,' he thought to himself. 'As long as you could fun fast for a block, you could practically get away with murder! Just sad.' He smirked.  
  
One of the cops caught his smirk and glared at him. Say, what's the big idea, punk?"  
  
"He doesn't speak English," Akane interjected.  
  
The cop leaned over and whispered to his partner, "I'd swear that guy was laughing at us!"  
  
"Just ignore him. He don't even speak English, anyway," his partner answered. He then turned back to Akane. "So, have you had had any recent incidents that may have lead up to this?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "No. I've just come home from a trip to Japan and my friend, Ranma here, came with me to visit."  
  
"Well, we'll keep a lookout for anything suspicious. Here's our card, and we'll file this report," the officer said, leaving with his partner.  
  
She watched them go. "Well, nothing was missing," she said to Ranma. "But it doesn't make sense! Why would someone break in just to ransack the place?"  
  
"It doesn't add up," Ranma agreed. "Is there something you missed?"  
  
"No," Akane said, shaking her head. "I'm sure of it. Let's just hope it doesn't happen again. And maybe the police will come up with something."  
  
He snorted. "I doubt it. Those butter-bellies? The only thing they're good at is stuffing their faces."  
  
"Sounds familiar, hmm?" Akane retorted.  
  
"HEY!" Ranma shouted defensively, but calmed down when he saw her smiling. "At least you're cheered up a bit."  
  
She nodded. "Arigato, Ranma."  
  
"Let's get this place cleaned up, huh? Then we can get Jina." He put a hand on Akane's shoulder, and she smiled and nodded in agreement. In no time at all, they had the place fixed up considerably.  
  
"If you would like, I could order a pizza tonight," Akane suggested as they finished putting her books back on the shelf. When she didn't receive an answer from Ranma, she came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ranma? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"You kept it," he whispered.  
  
"I kept what?" Akane asked.  
  
Ranma showed her the picture that had fallen out of an album he had been placing back on the shelf. It was the picture that Jina had found the one day that Akane had dropped the pictures on the floor. It was the picture of Akane hugging Ranma on her seventeenth birthday. "You kept this one?"  
  
Her face flushed pink. "Hai," she whispered.  
  
His eyes met hers, and he stood, setting the picture on the shelf. Ranma then smiled gently at Akane and took out his wallet. He pulled out his own copy of the same picture and showed it to her. "So did I," he said softly. "So, do you still have that locket?"  
  
"I do, and I keep it in a very special place," Akane answered him with a secretive smile. "Under my pillow."  
  
"Really?" Ranma asked, smiling hopefully.  
  
"Nope," Akane giggled. "But starting tonight I will. She went to her jewelry box and took out the precious locket to show Ranma. "I'll put it there right now."  
  
He stopped her. "I'd rather see it somewhere else, anyway." Ranma took the locket from Akane's hand and fastened it around her neck. "There, it almost makes you look cute." He stuck his tongue out playfully at her.  
  
"Ranma no baka!" Akane punched him lightly in the shoulder. "So, you never answered me. How does pizza sound?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Yum! Momma, I like cheese pizza the best," Jina said between bites. It was hours later, and they were now all sitting on the couch watching movies. They were watching one of Jina's that she picked to watch before bedtime. So far it was her favorite movie.  
  
"So, what's the hamster's name, Akane? I never paid attention to this show back home," Ranma said.  
  
"His name is Hamtaro, you dummy," Akane answered.  
  
"Well, Hamtaro's MY kind of hamster," Ranma joked. Then he added, "And who's the dummy, dummy?" He was more interested in teasing Akane because he couldn't understand a word of this show since it was English dubbed.  
  
Finally, it ended, with Jina asleep on Ranma's side. Ranma was asleep as well, and snoring. Akane chuckled and bent over to pick Jina up, but Ranma woke up and stopped her. "Nah, don't, Akane. Let her sleep like this. Otherwise you'll wake her up."  
  
"If you don't mind sleeping out here," Akane said.  
  
"Go to bed, Akane. I'll be good out here." He yawned and settled himself more comfortably.  
  
She took a blanket and covered them both. "Good night, then, Ranma," she said.  
  
"'Night, Akane," he replied.  
  
She got ready for bed and lay awake for what seemed like hours. Akane was still puzzled about the apartment ransacking. 'I wonder what kind of nut was in here,' she thought to herself. It made her uneasy. 'Could it be. . . him?' She shook her head. 'No! He hasn't found me! He couldn't-' Her thoughts were interrupted as her window slid open. She sat straight up and watched in alarm as a foot stepped in. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted and grabbed a kendo stick lying on the floor in her room. She hit the person's leg hard enough to crack the kendo stick.  
  
The person lifted himself into the window fully. His face was revealed in the moonlight. It was a face Akane had hoped she'd never see again. "Hello, Akane."  
  
"Y-you. . . BASTARD!" Akane was filled with rage as she tackled into him. She wondered why Ranma hadn't heard her. "RANMA!! HELP!!!" She swung the kendo stick at him and it broke completely. He grabbed her and forced her down on the floor. "Ranma. . ." She gasped. "Ranma. . . please. . . no. . . don't let it happen again. . ."  
  
"Hey, Akane, wake up!" Ranma was standing over her. "You okay? Did you need something? And why are you on the floor?"  
  
"The window!" Akane shrieked.  
  
He went over to her window. "You need air? Here, I'll open it." He tried to lift it. "It's bolted shut, Akane, sorry. Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
'It was just a dream. JUST a dream.' It took her a few minutes to slow her heart. "I-it was a nightmare? I-I must have fallen off my bed."  
  
"I heard you call me when I got up to get a drink of water," Ranma said. "Thought maybe you wanted something. So. . . What was the nightmare about?"  
  
"I-I. . . Was falling," Akane lied.  
  
He nodded. "Don't you just hate those dreams? Well, good night, Akane." The door shut behind him.  
  
She shakily stood and sat down on her bed. "I haven't had a dream like that for a few years now. Why am I having this nightmare again?" She wished that she knew the guy's name. If she knew his name, he'd be behind bars, and she wouldn't have these fears and insecurities. He knew her name, because he had stolen her nametag. 'Will he be able to find me?" She lay back and forced herself to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Momma," Jina said as she tried to awaken her mother.  
  
"Hmm?" Akane turned over in her sleep.  
  
"Akane?" Ranma shook her.  
  
"All right," she growled. "I'm UP!" Akane yawned and sat up. She groggily went into the kitchen to fix something for breakfast. "I almost miss the days when I couldn't cook," Ranma heard her grumble. "At least then I wouldn't have to cook. Everyone was afraid of dying." She came out a couple minutes later with two plates of scrambled eggs and toast. "Sorry, nothing fancy this morning," she apologized to Ranma. "I'm too tired to worry about anything hard to cook."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ranma said, accepting the food politely. "This is great." He was finished within moments.  
  
Jina grinned slyly at her mother. "Momma, could Ranma take me swimming today?"  
  
Her mother sighed. "I don't think so, Baby. He has things to do in town."  
  
The child pouted. "It's not fair!"  
  
He came over to them both and patted Jina on the head, causing her to smile, despite her disappointment. "Well, may I use the bathroom? I was going to take a bath and go sightseeing today."  
  
Just then, the phone rang, and Akane answered it. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Saotome!"  
  
Ranma's head perked up. "That's Mom? She's calling? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no you weren't interrupting! Ranma, Jina, and I were-" She was interrupted when Ranma took the phone from her.  
  
"Yeah, Mom! I was just going to check out some sights!" Ranma laughed nervously. "Hey, we gotta go. Yeah, I'll call later. 'Bye, Mom!"  
  
As soon as Ranma hung up, Akane crossed her arms. "And what was THAT all about?!"  
  
"Mom doesn't know anything about Jina, Akane," Ranma explained. "It wouldn't be good for her right now if she found out the real reason our engagement was ended. She hasn't been well the past few months."  
  
"Is that why she missed Kasumi's wedding?" Akane asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, she was looking forward to going, too, but then she got sick."  
  
She sighed. "I'm sorry, Ranma. You must be so worried. I still wish that I could have seen her. If I had known, I would have gone to visit her."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm heading into the shower," Ranma said suddenly.  
  
"Okay," Akane answered. "Here, I'll get you a towel. And a washcloth," she said. The door to the bathroom was already shut. "Ranma, I have a washcloth and towel for you," Akane called, opening the door. She saw Ranma had taken his shirt off and blushed, looking away. "Oh, sorry!"  
  
She was about to shut the door when Ranma grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "You have to know the real reason I came here with you," he whispered. The day you came, I got a passport to come back with you. I didn't want to ever be that far away from you again. The way you left that day, Akane," he continued, the pain raw in his voice, "I knew the moment I saw you again that we couldn't part that way again."  
  
"Ranma. . ." Akane said, reaching up and touching his face with her hand.  
  
"Momma?" Jina poked her head in.  
  
Akane pushed away from Ranma, shoving the towel and washcloth into his arms, and snapped, "Jina! You know you should knock!" Then, she sighed. "There are your towels, Ranma."  
  
"Thanks," Ranma said flatly. Another chance with Akane, ruined. He waited until the door was shut and then slipped out of his slacks and stepped into the shower.  
  
* * *  
  
A loud snore woke Ukyo up. She chuckled and shook Ryoga. "You dummy! You woke me up!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Ukyo." Ryoga opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
Her eyes met his. "It's fine." Then, she was silent. Finally, she sat up in bed. "I suppose I had better open the restaurant." She stood up and wrapped herself in a bathrobe. "I'm sure people are hungry."  
  
"Ukyo? You've been acting really strangely, ever since Ranma and Akane left." Ryoga sat up in bed. "What is it?"  
  
She sat down. "Well, I just wonder. Ryoga, I wish Ran-chan happiness, you know that. Just as you wish the same for Akane. But Akane will never admit the truth to him, and Ranma's just as stubborn. Do you think they'll ever find happiness?"  
  
"Ranma's changed, Ukyo, much as I hate to admit it," Ryoga said. "Even if Akane doesn't admit to anything, he does love her. I think the best thing to do is let it alone and give it time."  
  
"I suppose," Ukyo replied uncertainly. "Well, I guess we should get ready, Sugar."  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn that woman," Bill Richards hissed as he watched Akane leave with the pigtailed man and her daughter. 'The daughter that should be MINE, too.' His thoughts plagued him. "Well, as soon as that guy is gone, Akane Tendo, you are mine!" He had been watching that pigtailed man, and it was clear that he was a master of martial arts as well as Bill was. It was actually during one of his training trips in Japan that he had first seen Akane, and had watched her from a distance. He had studied her, picked her from the rest. A feisty, powerful woman was what he desired. Akane was that, powerful and feisty enough, but no match for William Richards. The only one he saw with Akane that possibly posed a threat to him, was that pigtailed man. That was why he had waited until he could take her alone. It took him years to track her down, and he had finally found her apartment. Unfortunately, she was gone when he first entered it. In a fit of rage, he tore the place up, which was probably not a good idea, considering the amount of attention it drew. A squad car pulled up beside his. "Good day, officer."  
  
"You've been parked here for a long time, Sir. Are you waiting for someone?" The officer looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Bill smiled. "I was, but it seems that they couldn't make their appointment. I will be leaving now. I am sorry to have been parked here for so long."  
  
"It's quite all right," the cop said. "Normally, the security here wouldn't be so tight if not for that incident the other day."  
  
"'Incident'?" Bill feigned ignorance.  
  
The cop nodded. "Yeah, a woman's apartment was ransacked, but there are no suspects so far. And the strangest thing is that nothing was stolen. Still, it's unsettling."  
  
"How stupid can people get?" Bill pretended to sigh. So far the cop was buying his act. "Sorry to have troubled you, officer. I don't want to get in the way of your manhunt, so I'll be leaving. I'll have to give my friend a call later. Good luck in finding the guy," he said, turning his car on.  
  
"Good day to you, and thanks," the policeman said. After he watched Bill drive away, he picked up the radio. "No strange activity here so far," he reported.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: YAY! I'm not dead! Sorry (really I am) for the long wait. D'oh! And it wasn't even a very long chapter! Oh well, I still hope it was somewhat worth the wait. Let me know how you all liked it. Review or e-mail me (although knowing me I'll get the reviews first). I'll see y'all soon. Until next time, take care. --halliegirl  
  
Nani- What  
  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
Hai- Yes 


	8. Chapter 7

As always, thank you SO much for all of your wonderful reviews. Someone asked what other stories I've got up on fanfic.net so far. The only other one so far is a one-shot fic called "The Trouble With Tomboys". Yes, it is another Ranma one. It is also more of a comedy than this one just for a change of pace. After this fic, I'll have more up. Just keep in mind I'm really busy and trying to concentrate on a million things at one (something that I just was not born to do LOL). So I apologize for taking forever to  
update. Think of this as a Christmas present. Yeah, and my Christmas  
present is not having to worry about that stupid research paper and  
college! Uh, heh, heh. looong story.  
  
Soon I will have more variety in fanfics, and well, more fanfics, too. As I type this story, know that I'm well into writing chapter 9 already.  
After chapter nine, I estimate that there are a couple more chapters to this story. Pretty soon, we'll all find out if that nasty Bill jerk will  
get what he deserves. Will he? I don't even know yet!  
  
Well, here's another chapter. Actually, not JUST another chapter. Something BIG is happening in this one! Something you've all been waiting for! Y'know, I think I'll just shut up and let you find out by reading it  
already. Enjoy and if you could, review and let me know how I did this  
chapter, please! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to think up anything as cool as Ranma 1/2, and I'm  
too tired to think up a disclaimer right now. In other words, I own  
nothing!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*Several Days Later*  
  
Ranma sat out on the living room couch, anxiously fidgeting in his tuxedo as he waited for Akane. 'How do I tell her?' He wondered. He ran the scenario through his head again and again. 'Akane, marry me. . . no., Akane would you please marry me? I will be the best husband I can. . .' Just then, her door opened, interrupting his thoughts, and she stepped out, wearing a pretty purple dress with a pink sash tied I back. It was sleeveless, and she had a see-through cover shirt over it. "Wow, Akane," Ranma said in amazement. "You look. . . beautiful."  
  
"Arigato," she whispered shyly, her cheeks a rosy color.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Ranma said, leading her out of her apartment. They had brought Jina to Beverly's, and were now going on a date before Ranma had to fly back in the morning.  
  
They went and saw a movie, which happened to be an action flick, and then went out to dinner to a fancy Italian restaurant. Akane was only upset about one thing: Ranma had avoided holding her hand or kissing her. Although it was a date, Ranma was making sure it would only stay a date. "Ranma?" She sighed out his name in question.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said, wiping his face with a napkin. "What is it, Akane?"  
  
"Why won't you hold my hand or anything?" She blurted out. "Do you hate me?"  
  
He looked away. "Akane, I just. . . it's just, I don't think we should be doing this. I mean, I'm going to be leaving tomorrow to go home. We won't see each other that much, and-"  
  
"It's that, isn't it," Akane said. "It all comes back to the fact that your pride won't let you take me back."  
  
"No! I'd take you anyway," Ranma said uncertainly. "But it's not easy knowing that you must have loved someone else. You are so-"  
  
"What? Angry about the fact that I never knew the guy?" Her face twisted into an angry frown, making her look like the much younger Akane of Ranma's past.  
  
"Akane, you almost look like you did years ago when we first met," Ranma chuckled. "It's cute."  
  
Her angry expression faded and Ranma saw the deep sadness and hurt that replaced it. "Ranma, this is not years ago. Love me now, for who I am, PLEASE!" She could tell him. About her weakness. That man was still lurking around among the shadows. And Akane knew one more thing about the man. He was a martial artist. He was good, for he had disabled her within minutes. Possibly, Ranma was even no match for this guy. But if she told Ranma, he would want to go after this man, and possibly get killed in the process. She waited a moment, but decided to go for it. "Ranma, I MUST tell you something, and you must LISTEN to me!"  
  
He leaned forward. "Akane?"  
  
"About Jina's father. I-"  
  
"May I bring you anything else?" A waiter interrupted Akane and brought the check.  
  
Akane shook her head. "No, thank you," she sighed. "Check, please."  
  
"All right. Thank you, and have a nice evening." The waiter left.  
  
"So what was that about, Akane?" Ranma laid the money down on the table.  
  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. "Ranma come with me," she said, nearly dragging him out of the restaurant with her.  
  
"What the hell?" What're ya doing, Akane!?" Ranma protested.  
  
"Do you want to hear this or not?" Akane snapped. Then, she softened her voice. "I give up. I wasn't going to tell you, Ranma, but. . ." She looked away. "Never mind."  
  
"Akane, TELL ME." His voice was so demanding and harsh, it nearly brought Akane to tears.  
  
"I didn't cheat on you, Ranma," she choked out and pulled away from him, running.  
  
"Say WHAT?!" Ranma pursued her. "Then what happened?"  
  
She stopped. "I don't know who Jina's father is."  
  
He took her by the shoulders. "But WHY?"  
  
"He. . . Ranma, I was raped," Akane whispered.  
  
Ranma staggered back as if he had been dealt a deadly blow. "Wh-who. . . WHO DID IT!? I'LL KILL HIM!! I'LL RIP HIM TO PIECES!!!" An aura started glowing around him as his anger rose.  
  
"I don't know his name, Ranma, but he was dangerous," Akane answered, trying at the same time to calm him down. "He may have been even stronger than you."  
  
"Akane, why the HELL didn't you tell me before?! I would've found the damn bastard and BEAT the LIVING shit outta him!" Ranma's fists were clenched at his sides in anger. "If he's that strong, Akane, and he didn't kill you then, he could still be after you NOW! Both you and Jina could be in danger!"  
  
She nodded. "I know, but why hasn't he found me yet?"  
  
"Because you lucked out. Because the dumb-ass's brains were in his. . ."  
  
"RANMA." Akane shook her head at him, stopping him from saying anything else.  
  
"Well, anyway, he must have been looking in all the wrong places for the past five years, but that doesn't change anything. Any minute he could find you, Akane," Ranma said, his tone more serious than she had ever seen him. "Come home, Akane. Come home with me. It's safer there."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ranma, but, I can't." Akane sighed. "This is Jina's home. I can't just leave."  
  
"Agh! You dummy! You pull this shit on me NOW, of ALL times, when legally, I'm supposed to leave tomorrow," Ranma vented. "I have no choice but to stay now."  
  
She glared at him. "Look, if he hasn't found me yet, he won't. And you're going."  
  
"Have you forgotten what happened to your apartment?" Ranma reminded her, folding his arms. "Akane, you have to leave. If you don't want to come home, at least get the hell out of this state. Get away, so it's harder to find you."  
  
It took Akane a few minutes to respond. "Where? San Francisco is my home now, Ranma."  
  
"Akane, why didn't you tell us?" Ranma sighed.  
  
"You weren't going to forgive me if I didn't tell you? You wouldn't take me back," Akane whispered. "the only reason you care now is that I didn't cheat on you."  
  
He took her by the shoulders. "I cared before, and before, I was going to go back to Japan, and buy a ring, just to hold onto the hope that maybe, just maybe, you would take me as your second choice. Akane, I don't care if you were faithful or unfaithful to me! Come home! I want to know if you'll forgive me for taking so long, and if you could ever take me as a husband, and father to Jina."  
  
"It's all so sudden, Ranma," Akane whispered. "Everything. . . It's too much to handle! I don't know what to do anymore!"  
  
"Let's not talk about this for awhile," Ranma suggested. "We have a couple hours left to enjoy." He walked silently beside her. It was a peaceful night.  
  
"What a haul! What a haul!" Well, almost peaceful. Ranma hadn't seen Happosai in so many years he had thought (or hoped) that the old lech kicked the bucket. But such things could never be counted on.  
  
"Whoa! It's the old freak!" A rush of cold water and the usual groping that Happosai delivered awarded Ranma's statement.  
  
Ranma-chan stomped on his head irritably. "For a moment, Old Freak, I actually was glad to see you," she said in a frustrated voice. She clobbered him in the head when he tried burying his face in her chest.  
  
Happosai looked up and saw Akane. "Akane! My, what a bosom!" He leapt for her chest but was stopped by Ranma's foot. "Why're you being so mean?! We haven't seen each other in years!"  
  
"Too soon for me," Ranma muttered.  
  
"You ingrate! This will teach you!" Happosai pulled out a firecracker. "HAPPO FIRE BURST!"  
  
The explosion sent Ranma face-first into the street. "Ugh. . . You. . . DIRTY OLD MAN!" She leapt to her feet.  
  
"Honestly! Shame on you," Akane scolded Happosai. "You haven't changed a bit! Aren't you ashamed?"  
  
He traced his foot in a meek circle on the ground. "I only wanted to have some fun! Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Akane sighed. "Shape up," she chided. "You're in the presence of a lady."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Happosai was grinning in an obviously fake polite manner.  
  
"Some things just never change," Ranma sighed. "The old goat's STILL after the ladies."  
  
"As I get older, I feel much younger," Happosai enthused as he groped Ranma's chest.  
  
"Oh," Ranma said, a vein popping out of her forehead. "I'm so. . . HAPPY!" She punted him into the sky.  
  
"Let's go get some hot water, okay?" Akane smiled at Ranma.  
  
She sighed. "But, Akane, what are you going to do? About now, I mean?"  
  
"First, let's get Jina," Akane said. "I think we'll all need a good rest before you leave tomorrow."  
  
"Akane, I sure hope you know what you're doing," Ranma warned. "Avoiding the problem never did anyone any good."  
  
She wondered if Akane was even listening to her. "Ranma, this place may have some hot water." Ranma had no choice but to follow her.  
  
* * *  
  
Bill's car pulled up at Beverly Hawn's residence and daycare. He knew the child was there. Jina, his child. He lifted the flap on the side of his jacket. A small handgun reflected in the moonlight. Then, he re-hid the weapon in his jacket and stepped out of the car, approaching the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Beverly yawned as she settled down on the couch. The other children's parents had come, so it was just her and Jina. The girl had fallen asleep minutes ago after a tantrum, which was much unlike the child. Normally, Jina was well behaved. After the tantrum, she must have been pretty tired. Beverly took her eyes away from the child and pressed a button on the remote, turning on the television. Just then, a knock on the door sounded. Expecting it to be Akane, she was surprised to find a man there instead. "Oh. May I help you?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "I'm looking for a little girl named Jina Tendo. Is she here?"  
  
The woman stepped back in alarm. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that," she said, making a move to close the door. "Good night."  
  
He caught the door before it could close. "you don't understand, Ma'am. With all due respect, I'm here for the kid."  
  
"With all due respect, Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Beverly returned stubbornly. She found that he was stronger than she was.  
  
"I can't do that," Bill said to the woman. He pulled the gun out. "Step aside." He forced his way in.  
  
She backed off, and bolted to the other room where Jina slept. She scooped the girl up into her arms and ran out the back way, towards the neighbor's house next door. "Jina, wake up," she whispered frantically to the slumbering child. Just then, Beverly heard a shot being fired, and felt an agonizing explosion of pain erupt in her right leg. She collapsed to the ground, the child in her arms landing headfirst into the hard ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Far away from San Francisco, in Nerima, Ryoga and Ukyo were on a date of their own. Ryoga had taken Ukyo to the Nekohanten, and was fidgeting around nervously in his seat. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' Ryoga thought to himself. He reached into his pants pocket and unconsciously played with the case that held the ring for Ukyo. "Well, hope the bring the food soon! I'm starved! Heh heh. . ."  
  
"Ryoga-honey, you've been acting really weird tonight." Ukyo frowned curiously at him. "What's going on?"  
  
Shampoo entered with the ramen ordered. "Here we have food. Is it all right?"  
  
"Yes, thanks, Shampoo," Ukyo said.  
  
The Chinese Amazon glanced at Ryoga. "After this food, you be in better spirits. You 'merry,' yes?" She said, trying to drop a hint to Ryoga (since he'd let her in on the plan).  
  
He shook his head. "I should really show you something, Ukyo."  
  
"Yes, show her a good evening, Ryoga," Shampoo urged. "I should go now," she said quickly and left.  
  
"Now I really know something's up, Sugar," Ukyo said suspiciously.  
  
He sighed. "I was hoping this would be easier," he said. 'Thanks a lot, Shampoo,' he thought sarcastically. "Ukyo, would you. . . I mean, could you. . .M-marry. . ." Ryoga's hand was shaking so badly that he dropped the ring on the floor by Ukyo's feet.  
  
She bent over and picked it up. "Ryoga, what's this?"  
  
"Ukyo," Ryoga said softly, taking her hand, "we've been through a lot together." He took the ring from her hand. "We've plotted together, fought alongside each other, bribed each other. . ." He smiled at that, but tears welled up in his eyes when he continued. "We even consoled each other when we realized that our first loves didn't love us. And we survived the Tunnel of Lost Love together." He paused to look into her eyes. "Ukyo, after all that's happened, you're the one I want to marry. No one else. Would you grant that wish? Will you make me the happiest guy on the planet?"  
  
Ukyo couldn't speak. Time slowed as Ryoga knelt beside her and slipped the ring onto her finger. "R-Ryoga. . . You want to marry ME? I had no idea. . ." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Hai! Ryoga-honey, I'll marry you!"  
  
He stood as she did and held her. "I promise to be a worthy husband," he whispered.  
  
"As I'll be a worthy wife," Ukyo returned. "I have a better idea," she suggested impishly to Ryoga. "Let's go back," she took his hand and pulled him with her.  
  
As she returned and found the empty table, Shampoo smiled. "So, they leave Shampoo to clean up. Oh, well, someday they do the same for me." She smiled, thinking of a wedding with Mousse.  
  
"Shampoo?" Her great-grandmother entered. "Are you daydreaming of Ranma again?"  
  
She shook her head violently. "As far as Shampoo concerned, Ranma can marry every girl in Japan!"  
  
"He dishonored you, yes I know, Shampoo. Mousse saved you from further humiliation. I am very proud to have him for a son-in-law."  
  
"Mousse and I will marry," Shampoo said carefully. "And. . . I am glad for that."  
  
Cologne smiled warmly at her great-granddaughter. "So am I, Shampoo, for this time, my son-in-law does not have any other women whom he shows interest in. He is only interested in you, and would gladly die for you."  
  
Her great-granddaughter nodded with a shy smile. "Yes, Great-grandmother," she said. "What you speak is the truth. I never forget the time when he risked his life for me against that too-too stupid birdman." She giggled as she thought of the incident. It had happened near the cursed Togenkyo spring. She and many other women had been taken away as brides for Prince Toma. Mousse had been the one who came for her. Shampoo knew then how much Mousse loved her. And she would never forget it.  
  
* * *  
  
"I really did have a good time tonight, Ranma," Akane whispered. "Although. . ."  
  
He was driving over so they could pick Jina up. "What?"  
  
"Ranma, if you still thought I cheated on you, you really wouldn't have wanted to marry me," Akane blurted out.  
  
The pigtailed martial artist sighed. "Wrong, Akane. I was planning to ask you tonight, but I was nervous, since I thought that you willingly gave yourself to that bastard. I was worried you only loved him, and not me."  
  
She didn't have time to respond, as she saw police cars parked outside Jina's daycare. "Oh, God. Jina!"  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Ranma pulled over on the curb.  
  
An officer approached the car. "Excuse me, but are you Miss Akane Tendo?"  
  
"Yes," she answered. "I something wrong?"  
  
"Is Jina your daughter?" The officer asked.  
  
"Yes! Now what's going on?!" Akane wanted to choke the guy to get some answers, but thought better of it and didn't.  
  
The policeman cleared his throat. "I hate to inform you of this, but your daughter is missing, Ma'am," he said. "Her caretaker was shot and is now in critical condition."  
  
"NANI?!" Akane screamed. She leapt out of the car. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?! I want answers! You people are supposed to be law enforcers! Do your damned job for once!" She grabbed the cop by the collar of his uniform shirt.  
  
"We-we're doing all we can, Miss," the officer stuttered.  
  
"Akane?" Ranma got out of the car and stood next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?" He didn't know what was going on, except for that he knew that it was about Jina, and from the way that Akane was acting, it wasn't good news.  
  
She let go of the officer and turned to face Ranma. "She's gone. Jina. MY Jina. . ."  
  
"What do you mean 'gone'?" Ranma asked. "Is she. . .?""  
  
"NO!" Akane shouted. "Please, don't say it," she pleaded.  
  
He took her by the shoulders. "Calm down, Akane and tell me slowly."  
  
"Jina. . . she's gone. He took her! Oh, God, Ranma he took her away from me!" The grief in the realization that Jina was missing was obviously hitting Akane. She began sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Akane. . ." Ranma said softly, pulling her close. He held her against him for a few minutes. Then, he let go of her. He raised his determined eyes to the clouded-over night sky. An aura pulsed around him. "I think I have an idea to where he is."  
  
"R-Ranma?" Akane choked out.  
  
"Forgive me, Akane," he said, and leapt to the roof of the house.  
  
"Ranma! Don't go!" Akane cried out. "This happened over an hour ago! He could be anywhere by now!"  
  
He glared down at her. "And you think those jelly-bellies are gonna do anything about it? I'd be better off searching alone. I'd find her quicker, too."  
  
"Then let me go with you," she pleaded.  
  
His look softened. "I can't. I don't know how strong he is. I can't allow you to get hurt again. If he bested you that easily before, I hate to think of what he can do now. Besides, you should stay here in case they actually do come up with something. And stay with someone. I'm going to your apartment. I have a feeling that he's waiting for you to come back. If he's still after you, that's the first place he'll be."  
  
As he turned to go, Akane called out his name. "Ranma!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please, be careful," she pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry," was all he said before he leapt from her view. Ranma knew that Akane would indeed worry.  
  
A thought dawned on him. He didn't tell her that he loved her. Hopefully, he'd get the chance if. . . WHEN he came back. "I told her I loved her before, so she knows," he whispered to himself.  
  
Ranma then focused on his task before him. 'Maybe if the guy first THINKS I'm Akane, then I'll have an easier time getting Jina back,' he thought. He stopped when he saw a sprinkler going off in a neighboring yard. 'It's worth a shot,' Ranma thought as he dropped down in the way of the water.  
  
Moments later, a busty pigtailed redhead was soaring above the rooftops, moving so fast she almost wasn't touching the roofs. She stopped. Akane's apartment complex was in front of her. She saw that a dim light was on in Akane's room through the window. Ranma clenched her fists and growled. HE was there. She knew that he was the one who had broken into Akane's apartment that day that they came back from Japan. "So here you are, you bastard," Ranma growled out. "This is where you get YOURS!"  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: Well, sorry for the long wait. I definitely wasn't expecting that College English research paper that my evil English teacher threw at me, that's for sure! But I came out of it fine (so far) and had just enough time to type up another chapter of my story. And whaddya know? Just in time for Christmas, too! I'll try to get another chapter up before the break ends, too, but as long as I'm getting bombarded here, I can't promise anything.  
  
Anyways, let me know as always about your feelings on this chapter. Review, e-mail, whatever you please. But please don't flame me. I guess this is where I say see ya next time ^^; Take care, till next time --halliegirl  
  
Arigato- thank you  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Nani- what 


	9. Chapter 8

Well, here we are, another chapter. A little late, but still better timing than last time, especially since I spent most of my vacation away from home first in the cities and then in Las Vegas. Viva Las Vegas, man! Since it was a cliffhanger I didn't want to drive everyone nuts for too long. I HAVE been very busy lately. Frost-Dragon wasn't lying. Still, I do what I can  
to keep on updating so people here don't think I croaked or something.  
Believe me, if I died, Frost-Dragon would be the first to know LOL.  
  
Okay, there was a question about the name of this story. I was gonna just e-mail the person (which if I get enough time online to do so, I will), but  
decided also that everyone else may want to know the idea of the name. Basically, it's for all those reasons mentioned like Ranma and Akane's love  
being forever, and Akane probably is going to have that terrible memory forever. Also, there is a main reason for the name, more than any other. Everyone is forever changed. And forever is a long time. (I think there  
is becoming another reason for this story's name, though. It is taking  
FOREVER to finish! LOL!)  
  
Read, Enjoy, and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay. . . For a funny one. . . Um. . . I'm rich! BWAHAHA! Well, I'm not so please don't sue me! Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me, or  
I would be rich enough to sue or be sued!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The dim lighting in Akane's room made it difficult for Bill to see as he set Jina down on the bed. The child hadn't stirred at all since he had her. He wondered if the fall hadn't injured her in some way. She had fallen on her head. "Daddy never wanted it to be this way," he tried to explain to his daughter's unconscious form. He had to ease his guilt. It gnawed at his insides. A door creaked, which caught his attention. HE approached it and in the doorway, a feminine figure stood. "So there you are, Akane. Come!" It slowly came closer. But the person was silent. It maneuvered its way over to the room where Jina was in, until Bill put his hand on the person. He flipped the light switch on with his elbow, expecting Akane to be in his arms, but instead of her, but instead of the raven-haired beauty, he was holding onto a fiery redhead. "Who the hell are you?" Bill gasped, but looked the girl over. She had a lovely face with soft blue eyes. Her red hair contrasted prettily with her face. She was petite, but not as small as Akane. He noticed her gorgeous figure as well. She was definitely worth wrestling to the floor. "You're as good as mine!"  
  
She slipped from his grasp. "So this is what you did to Akane you BASTARD!" She shouted in Japanese.  
  
"Ah, so you speak Japanese," he said so she could understand him. "Well so do I!" He made a grab for the woman, but she evaded grip again.  
  
"I'm here for the child," she hissed.  
  
"That's one thing you can't have," Bill taunted as he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the wall.  
  
Ranma gritted her teeth. 'Damn! He's. . . too. . . strong!" She gathered all of her energy into one huge blast. Take THIS! MOKO TAKABISHA!" The blast hit him, and he flew back, stunned. She raced into the other room, and was horrified to find Jina laying still as death. "Jina?" She shook the girl. "Damn what did he do to you? He even hurt you!" Finding that she couldn't wake the child, she pulled Jina's limp body into her arms and jumped through the window, landing on a tree branch. There, Ranma looked back and hesitated when she saw the man in the window. She wanted so badly to just lay Jina on the branch and face him, to tear his limbs apart ; she almost did. But she could tell that Jina was in dire need of medical attention, and every wasted minute just may have meant one less minute to live for Jina. Ranma also worried that if Akane lost her daughter, that she might just lose Akane, and she couldn't let that happen. Decision made, she turned away. Ranma would let him go, for now. She'd hunt him down later. But now, she used the Saotome Secret Technique- she ran, and disappeared from the man's view safely with Akane's daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ranma!" He blinked when he heard his name. It was Akane. "Ranma! You got Jina back! Thank God!" The relief on her face somehow consoled him.  
  
He nodded. "Hai. She is safe. For now. Akane, you have to come home with me."  
  
"I know," she said softly. She spotted a nasty bruise on Ranma's arm. "I told you he was a monster."  
  
A nurse approached them both. They were outside the intensive care unit in a hospital. Ranma had first raced to the nearest hospital and then called Akane at Beverly's. The nurse sighed. She hated bringing bad news to parents about their children. "Excuse me, Miss Tendo, but we just finished up on Jina. She's in a coma. The trauma to her head while she was asleep sent her into a deep coma. From what we can tell, she isn't in danger of death, but I can't tell you when, or even if she'll regain consciousness. It could be today. . . or never. I'm sorry."  
  
"Akane?" Ranma could only tell that the situation wasn't good from her reaction. "How bad is it?"  
  
She looked at him. "She's comatose, Ranma. The doctors don't know how long she'll be like that. For all they know, it could be forever." A tear fell down her cheek. "Ranma, take us home. I don't want to stay here any longer." She accepted his embrace and buried her face in his shoulder. Tears soaked into the fabric of his shirt.  
  
"Then we're going home," he whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
It was weeks later, and Akane was still fighting for citizenship papers for Jina in Japan. And there was the matter of the state allowing Jina to transfer hospitals. Finally., they reluctantly released their hold on the girl, and the citizenship papers for Jina were finalized. Akane marveled at how quickly the process had worked; she'd heard that these things usually took months, or even years. So far she'd been lucky. Although, she also knew that part of it had to do with safety. The man responsible for Jina's injuries was still at large. She sighed, looking out of the window of the plane.  
  
A warm and gentle hand squeezing her shoulder startled her. "What's on your mind?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Jina," Akane answered in a whisper.  
  
"You have to have faith, Akane," Ranma said softly.  
  
Her only response was a sigh as she lay her head on his shoulder. They remained that way until they reached the airport. The first stop they made was to the hospital, to check on Jina. The girl had arrived an hour before. Akane stared at her daughter. She hadn't improved at all, and Akane was beginning to lose hope of her daughter waking up. "Ranma," she said finally. "I just don't know if she'll pull through. I've heard that the more time passes, the less hope there is of someone coming out of a coma."  
  
"Akane. . ." Ranma took her hand. "Whatever happens, I'll be here for you."  
  
She swallowed hard and nodded, looking up at Ranma with a tearful expression. "I know. I have to ask you, Ranma. Do you still want to marry me after this?"  
  
"Of course I do," Ranma said, before she could say anything else.  
  
Akane continued. "I don't want a large wedding or anything. Just a private one with you and me. I only want a large reception. . . if. . ." Akane sobbed. "If Jina wakes up! You don't know how much she loved you. She wanted you so much to be her daddy, Ranma." Akane made an attempt to compose herself. She wiped a tear away from her cheek, but became frustrated when more followed.  
  
"Hey," Ranma said, cupping her face in both hands. "Let's not talk like this. She's still alive, Akane. She still has a chance of living-"  
  
"We ALL had a chance to live!" Akane wailed. "And we all blew it! If we hadn't been forced into being fiancés in the first place, none of this would have happened! We wouldn't have fought so much, and I wouldn't have been so afraid to tell you what that jerk DID to me!" Tears flowed freely, and Akane made no move to brush them aside. "If life won't give you and I a second chance, then what makes you think that Jina will get her second chance that she so deserves?"  
  
Ranma flinched as the truth of her words hit him. Tears were near falling down his own face and he lowered his eyes to the floor. It was at that moment that he realized that not everything Akane had said was true. He raised his eyes to hers. "Our lives didn't end. It took time, but we are living out second chance right now, Akane! We lost a little time the first time around, but then all that means is that we make the best of what time we have now. If we skip this chance, then, yeah, we may not get another chance. Give Jina time. She'll make it. She's your daughter."  
  
"Ranma. . ." Akane stared into his eyes. "Then, be Jina's father. She wants you to be, as do I," she whispered.  
  
"I will," Ranma said, looking past Akane to the listless girl on the bed. He approached the bed and knelt at Jina's side. "You're a lucky girl, Jina," he whispered. "You have Akane for a mother. And I will be the best father I can be. I promise you both that I'll do whatever I can to protect, and love the both of you. Wake up soon, Jina."  
  
A knock sounded on the door, and Genma came in with Soun. "We heard the news," Genma said. "Is the girl all right?"  
  
"I have a lot to tell you, Dad, Mr. Saotome." Akane looked at Ranma, who smiled reassuringly. So Akane told them everything, about the rape, the fear of exposing her weakness to everyone, especially Ranma; her feelings for Ranma, Jina, the evil man, and what he had done to Jina.  
  
Soun grabbed his daughter into his arms. "oh, my little girl! I should have known that you'd never do that to Ranma! Can you ever forgive this foolish old man?" He began crying streams of water.  
  
"Dad," Akane whispered. "It's okay."  
  
He continued sobbing. "Don't worry! Daddy will protect you!" Soun had completely soaked Akane's shirt with tears.  
  
Genma stood there silently. 'So, Akane, I was right. I was right all alone. You weren't to blame for any of this,' he thought.  
  
"And Pop, Mr. Tendo, Akane and I are getting married," Ranma said proudly. "But, Akane wants a PRIVATE wedding." He emphasized the word 'private.'  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy!" Soun hugged Ranma, who struggled against the sobbing man.  
  
"Tendo?" Genma chuckled nervously. "Maybe you should let go of the boy before you choke him and he can't get married," he suggested when he saw his son turning blue.  
  
"Th-thanks, Pop," Ranma gasped as Tendo let go of him.  
  
Akane chuckled, despite herself. "I'm so glad we're HOME."  
  
* * *  
  
The door opened in the hospital room, and Ranma led Akane in. She was dressed in her wedding kimono. T was a week later. She and Ranma had been married that afternoon privately. Akane walked over to Jina's bedside. "Hi, Sweetheart," she whispered. "We're here. You have a daddy and it's official. When you wake up, you're going to start learning Japanese. Then you can talk to EVERYONE! Won't that be wonderful?" Akane bent over and kissed her daughter's cheek.  
  
Her husband went over to join Akane. He stood next to her, and took the girl's hand. Ranma then looked at Akane. He smiled, recalling the moment just hours before when the preacher had pronounced them husband an wife. They were out in a field of wildflowers, away from everyone else. He had been staring into her eyes, and everything around him seemed to fade. His heart had been pounding hard in his chest, and he realized that they hadn't truly kissed before this. As his lips drew closer to hers, he became more determined to make up for that. And he had. As he looked at Akane, now, he marveled at her beauty. "Akane," he said softly. She looked up at him.  
  
As usual, the moment was interrupted. Ryoga, Ukyo, Kuno, Nabiki, Mousse, and Shampoo all came in to greet them and congratulate them. "Look who finally tied the knot," Ryoga teased.  
  
"Or the noose," Nabiki added, laughing. "I mean, knowing my violent sister."  
  
Ranma smiled, wrapping an arm around his bride. "Violent or not, she's just perfect. That's how she keeps in shape, you know," he teased back.  
  
Beside Ranma, Akane blushed. "Oh, stop it," she said sheepishly. "You're embarrassing me!"  
  
"How is Jina?" Shampoo asked in fluent Japanese. "Mousse and I have a stuffed animal for her."  
  
"Arigato, Shampoo," Akane said, taking the stuffed animal and putting it underneath Jina's limp arm.  
  
Ukyo put a comforting hand on Akane's shoulder. "Don't lose heart, Sugar. Jina's a fighter, like you."  
  
"Thanks, Ukyo," Akane said with a grateful smile.  
  
"I hope you guys don't mind," Ranma said, "but Akane and I are making our exit. You guys can stay and keep Jina company if you want."  
  
"We'll stay for a while if you don't mind," Ryoga said.  
  
Akane smiled. "I don't mind," she replied. Jina would love the company."  
  
"If Ryoga and Ukyo are staying, we'll give them some time with Jina," Nabiki said. "C'mon, Kuno-baby, we'll visit tomorrow."  
  
"I follow, Beloved," he said, following her out the door.  
  
Shampoo nodded. "Then we will return tomorrow, too."  
  
"Yes, Shampoo," Mousse agreed. "Well talk to you later, everyone," he called as they left.  
  
"Well," Akane said. "Thanks, both. We'll see you tomorrow, most likely." She smiled at both Ryoga and Ukyo.  
  
"Why tomorrow?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Because I don't feel like cooking." She stuck out her tongue at him. "I already have work in a couple days."  
  
"I still can't believe that you went from being the world's worst cook to being a prized cook in the United States," Ranma teased as they walked out.  
  
"Yep," Akane replied, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "And I'm cooking at my new job, too."  
  
He took her hand. "There's nothin' you can't do, Akane. You amaze me."  
  
She smiled shyly. 'thanks, Ranma." The rest of the walk him, they were silent. It was peaceful. Finally, they reached the Saotome-Tendo dojo. It was quiet, as everyone purposely had gone out for the night. They both went upstairs and Akane was surprised to see that her room was rearranged around. It had a larger dresser and bed, with both Ranma and Akane's clothes hanging up in the closet. "Well, they had to do something."  
  
"I guess," he replied. "Since they couldn't plan the wedding."  
  
She sat down on the bed and looked out the window. "Hmm, I guess we'll both be in here from now on."  
  
"Akane?" Ranma knelt in front of her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Ranma," she said.  
  
Slowly, he rose to her height, and kissed her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Alone at last," she said devilishly.  
  
Ranma smiled. He glanced over at the door to make sure it was closed.  
  
They spent the whole night in each other's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
It was morning in Nerima, and Bill Richards stormed outside of the Inn he had been staying in. "You may have fooled me once, bitch," he hissed. "But you're NOT gonna fool me again!" He stood outside the wall of the Saotome- Tendo dojo. He turned and walked quickly away down the street, as not to be seen.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: Okay, kind of another cliffhanger, but hopefully not as bad of a one this time! And a shorter chapter as well. Man, these take forever to type up! (Maybe another reason that my story's called forever?) Oh, and I'll be adding those Japanese words to the bottom of all my chapters now. So, I'll see everyone later. Hope you enjoyed, and please review. Buhbye! --halliegirl  
  
hai- yes  
  
arigato- thank you 


	10. Chapter 9

And once upon a time there was this author named halliegirl who started this fanfic called "Forever." It was many years ago. . . and, wait. Oh, hello again. It looks like I've come back to update on another chapter! Who'd have thought? No matter how long it takes for me to update, I swore to myself (considering that I've read stories that have come to this) that I would NEVER start a dead story. Or at least start a dead story and then post it on the Internet (seriously, my room's filled with dead stories, or as I'd rather put it: stories with "potential") just to drive people nuts. Nope, I'm not that kind of author. So here I am again updating. And I hope y'all don't have TOO many grandkids to take care of yet!!!  
  
Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, remember it's you guys reviewing that I continue this story for! I'm sorry that it's taken so long for an update, but just so everyone hasn't thought that I've been slacking or something, I have the ENTIRE story done now. At least written up. With a little revising of it as I go along, it'll be done and ready. However, this will be a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Now on with the story already!  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 does not belong to me. *cries*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Mousse and Shampoo walked alongside each other to the Nekohanten and entered the place. "We'd better start working again," Mousse said. He went into the back room.  
  
Just then, a strange man walked in with blond hair. "Hey, service here," he impatiently hollered.  
  
"A moment, please," Shampoo said as she approached his table with a menu. 'People get more and more unruly as time goes on,' she thought grimly to herself. 'He had to have seen me just enter the place. He is too too grumpy." She smiled to herself as she handed him the menu. "Here is the menu. What would you like?"  
  
"Well aren't you a cute one?" He said, his hand slipping down as he grabbed her butt.  
  
"AIYAA!" Shampoo shrieked in disgust. "What you think you doing?!" She screamed, forgetting momentarily her formal Japanese. "You no touch Amazon girl that way! Prepare to DIE!" She reached for a lethal pressure point on the man, but was thrown into the back wall.  
  
"I'm well aware of the Amazon laws," he sneered. "So it means, if I defeat you, you're mine?"  
  
"NO! I will die before losing to you," Shampoo said, shakily rising to her feet.  
  
"Shampoo, are you all right?" Mousse asked, coming out into the dining area with Cologne. "We heard a noise- NANI?! Shampoo! He was about to run to her side, when she motioned him to stay there.  
  
Cologne hopped out on her staff. "What have you done to Shampoo? Mousse," she warned, staring hard at the man, "stay back. This man has no intentions to fight fairly. Allow me to handle him."  
  
"I can't allow that," Mousse argued.  
  
The old woman's look cut him off. "You and Shampoo both should stay out of this fight. If he uses any trickery, neither of you will be able to handle it." She stared hard at the man in front of her, waiting for him to make a move. When he did, his aura was flaring, so she sidestepped in a spiral around him. Her eyes flashed as she shouted, "Hiryu-Shoten Ha!" Seconds after, the 'ki' from within her exploded from her hand and countered his aura. He flew out of the doors of the restaurant. Knowing he was defeated, he left angrily. "He would have beaten you both, I'm afraid," Cologne said. "Even you, Mousse, whom I've noticed become very strong. If I hadn't pulled that surprise move, he would have gotten the best of me sooner or later as well."  
  
"I am so ashamed," Shampoo cried, lowering her head.  
  
Her great-grandmother put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not be ashamed for that, child," she soothed. "If you must, be ashamed for that man and the horrible end that will come to him someday when he confronts who he is."  
  
"He would have lost definitely if I had fought him," Mousse growled. "NO one gets away with harming Shampoo!"  
  
The Amazon touched his arm gently. "Mousse," she said softly, surprised at his outburst, yet touched.  
  
"In any even, we should warn everyone else that there is such a man lurking around here," Cologne said. "There's no telling whom he may go after."  
  
"Hai," Shampoo agreed. "Another woman may not be as lucky as I was." She looked to Mousse.  
  
He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "He won't be back."  
  
"Hey!" Ryoga poked his head in. "Are you guys okay? We saw the mess!"  
  
"What happened, Sugar?" Ukyo went over to Shampoo.  
  
The old Amazon frowned, and spoke before Shampoo could answer her friend. "There is a dangerous man on the loose."  
  
The Lost Boy frowned as well. "Dangerous?" He looked at Shampoo, who kept her eyes downcast. 'That was the strange feeling I got.' "Shampoo?" He waited for a further explanation.  
  
"H-he. . ." Shampoo found it hard to speak. "Goes only after women," she whispered.  
  
Ukyo gasped. "Could there be a coincidence between this guy showing up after Ranma and Akane? Could that man have been able to get past security at the airports and somehow make it to Japan?"  
  
"I don't know," Ryoga answered. "But, we should warn her, still."  
  
"I don't understand," Shampoo spoke. "What would Akane have to do with this?"  
  
Ryoga and Ukyo exchanged glances, and then Ukyo sighed. "Akane was raped. Long ago. You know when Akane left with her classmates? The trip Ranma and I didn't go on? It happened there. She came back and then found out she was pregnant."  
  
The Chinese girl gasped. "Aiyaa. . . Then that man today. . . could have been the very same one who did that to Akane!" She felt very sick to her stomach suddenly, and collapsed to her knees.  
  
"Shampoo! Are you all right?" Mousse knelt down beside her. He took her by the shoulders. "Talk, Shampoo!"  
  
She smiled weakly. "Hai," she managed.  
  
"This is not good. Ranma must be warned," Cologne said seriously. "Akane is in danger, as is Jina."  
  
"What a haul! What a haul!" Happosai crashed through the wall, and stopped, noticing the gloomy looks on everyone's faces. "I stop in after a six year absence and nobody's glad to see me," he pouted. He then leapt at Ukyo's chest. "Let me cry out my disappointments into the softness of your bosom!"  
  
His face was met with the hard metal from her spatula instead of her soft breasts. "And what makes you think I'd feel sympathy, old man?" Ukyo said disgustedly.  
  
"For your information, there happens to be a sicko after Akane," Ryoga added.  
  
The old lecher peeled his face away from the spatula. "We can't let the poor girl get hurt!" He cried. "Here I come, Akane! I'll protect you!"  
  
Ryoga grabbed Happosai by the back of his cape. "And where do you think you're going?" He growled suspiciously.  
  
"To help my dear little Akane, of course!" Happosai glared up at Ryoga. "You're in my way!"  
  
The Lost Boy matched Happosai's glare. "You stay here," he commanded. "It's people like you we're trying to protect Akane from!" He turned to the others.  
  
Happosai pouted again. "Ingrates! They will pay- all of them! But not before I've saved my darling little Akane!" And he jumped out, following them.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane Saotome sighed in her sleep. Ranma shifted his eyes from the ceiling to her and smiled. "Kawaii," he whispered. He pulled the sheets up closer around her shoulders. Then, he looked back up at the ceiling, and his soft look hardened as thoughts passed through his mind. 'I have to find that damn jerk,' he thought savagely to himself. 'If I don't, Akane and Jina will never be safe.' He sat up and got out of bed. A knock on the door sounded, and Ranma groaned, looking down at his attire, or rather, lack of attire. He scrambled around, grabbing a shirt and boxers. He put the boxers on and hastily threw the tank-top shirt on. He opened the door, and his mouth nearly dropped to the floor when he saw all his guests. First, Akane's sisters, Nabiki and Kasumi were in the front, with Kuno and Dr. Tofu, and Ukyo, Ryoga, Happosai, Mousse, Shampoo, and Cologne were all standing at their doorway. "Uh, you guys DID know that this is supposed to be Akane's and my honeymoon, right?" He folded his arms and stared at all of them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ran-chan," Ukyo said. "We have to warn you, though. There's a weird guy lurking around."  
  
"Weird guy?" Ranma asked.  
  
Shampoo stepped up to him. "A very bad man came into the Nekohanten and tried to take advantage of Shampoo. . . me."  
  
"Are you okay, Shampoo?" Ranma frowned, studying his friend with worry.  
  
"Mousse was with. I am fine," Shampoo said softly. She looked over at Mousse, who nodded grimly. "He was very strong."  
  
The pigtailed martial artist quickly asked, "What did he look like?"  
  
"Light hair," Mousse answered. "It was blond and he had pale eyes."  
  
Ranma gasped. "It is HIM! Damn! He defeated you, didn't he, Shampoo?"  
  
The Amazon lowered her head. "Hai," she whispered.  
  
"That damned jerk almost got the better of me, too," Ranma said consolingly.  
  
She looked up at him with worry. "Then my great-grandmother and Happosai should go with you, Ranma."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. Let's find him now! Which way did he go?"  
  
"What about Akane?" Ryoga asked. "He's after her, right?"  
  
"All the rest of you should stay with her," Ranma said softly. "Keep her safe."  
  
Everyone nodded. "Good luck," Ryoga said.  
  
"Thanks," Ranma replied. "Let's get the hell outta here and find that bastard," he said to Cologne and Happosai.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane slowly awoke and turned on her side, expecting to see Ranma, but his spot on the bed was empty. "Ranma?" She asked in nervous alarm. Akane heard voices outside in the living room and sighed. "That baka never told me he invited guests." She slipped into her bra and underwear, and threw on a sundress. When she opened the door, she saw everyone there, everyone except Ranma. "Hello," she began. "Can anyone tell me what's going on, why you're all here, and where my husband is?" She asked at once.  
  
"Ranma left for awhile. He's determined to find out some info about that guy who hurt Jina and you." Ryoga left out the part that the man was in Nerima, for the simple fact that he didn't want to frighten Akane.  
  
"The heat is off," Akane said, shivering. "I think I'm going to put on a sweater over my dress, excuse me. Make yourselves all at home." She went into her room and slid the door partly closed. "Well, it's sunny out. Maybe I should open the window to see how warm it is outside." She slid her window open and breathed in the warm air. "Much better," she sighed, turning away from her window to find a sweater. A shadow appeared in her room and she turned. "Ranma, first you leave home without a word to me, and now you-" she stopped when she saw who was in her room. Then screamed.  
  
Her scream was cut short when he knocked her unconscious. "You're MINE." He disappeared with her through the window.  
  
"AKANE!" Ryoga burst into her room scant seconds later. "She's. . . she's gone," he gasped, horrified at what this had to mean. "We have to find Ranma! We have to get to Jina, before HE does!"  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: Well, yet again another glorious cliffhanger. Expect the next chapter way sooner than this one though. Any questions, comments, opinions, etc? Review, or e-mail, and eventually I'll get back to ya. Oh, and expect a few long-awaited moments in the next chapter, too. At least, long awaited for me! Maybe you guys too. 'Til then,  
  
Buhbye!  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
Kawaii- cute 


	11. Chapter 10

Well, hello again. As promised, here is the next chapter. We had an extra cold day up here in Minnesota, so thank the weather that I was able to get another chapter done for all of you. I'm certainly thankful! I got to sleep in! LOL  
  
Thank you to all of the reviewers along the way. The criticism was helpful, and the compliments were absolutely wonderful. They all drove me to try my best to write better and better each time for you. I hope I'm not scaring you guys or anything. There's still the epilogue to go before "Forever" is truly finished. I still feel bad about the misunderstanding with the deleting of the reviews in the first chapters of the story, but like I had said before, it was a mistake. I'm sorry to both of the reviewers that I accidentally deleted their reviews when I was trying to edit my story. I hope they, and all of you guys are still enjoying it even now, as creepy and tragic as it is. Well, I'm going to shut up now and let you guys enjoy chapter 10 of my story! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I own this computer. I own this story. However, I do not own the characters this story is based on. Pretty confusing, isn't it?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
She opened her eyes and things slowly came into focus. She was in a hospital room. Tied to a chair. Jina lay still on the bed in front of her, just out of her mother's reach. "Jina!"  
  
"Akane, Akane, tsk, tsk. You thought you could escape me forever?" The man sneered down at her. "You should have known better, than to try to escape William Richards. I am your destiny, Akane."  
  
"Why?! Why are you doing this to us?! If you have been following me for this long, you should already know that I am in love with someone else. I am married to this man! Leave. . . us. . . ALONE!" Her head throbbed painfully with each word said.  
  
"I am the rightful father to this child. You are mine because I was the first to take you. I want you, Akane, God, I do." His eyes burned through hers. He rose over her and forced a kiss from her.  
  
Akane struggled madly to get away, but to no avail. After it was done, she glared up at him. "You are sick."  
  
"Sick with desire. I had you once. I want you again. You see, my dear, I have wanted you for so very long now. I had my eyes on you for many years. I was training in China, and came across these springs. . ." He brushed kisses across her face, which she squirmed away from.  
  
"You trained in China?! Then you fell in a spring?" Akane gasped.  
  
He shook his head. "Oh, no. I wasn't like those other fools who had come to that spring. However, you can thank your 'husband' for leading me to you."  
  
"What does Ranma have to do with anything?" Akane asked uneasily. "Where you following him because of his curse? Because you thought he was female, too?"  
  
"What curse?" Bill scoffed. "He had no curse that I saw! No. I am a martial artist. His style of martial arts inspired me to train harder, and differently."  
  
Trying anything to delay what this man had in store for her, Akane prodded, "So you never saw Ranma's cursed form? Not one time?" Ranma must have had some of his dumb luck save him from this sadistic man's prying eyes.  
  
"I wasn't following Saotome for the whole trip. But he was the one who led me to you. I followed when I wanted to learn more by watching him. Then, one day, I saw you, a spitfire, more beautiful than any woman around you," he whispered huskily into her ear. "You were the first one. After seeing you, I wanted a woman. I have had many women since you. But it's you I want most of all." He was close to her. Too close.  
  
"So help me God if you don't back off I will scream," Akane growled out. "I don't care if you're the best martial artist in the damn nation now. It won't do you any good if you're shot full of lead."  
  
"You can scream. But know that as soon as a sound escapes those perfect lips of yours you've doomed your daughter," the man said. "Our daughter."  
  
"She's NOT yours!" Akane shouted. "How could you claim to be her father if you would kill her right here?!"  
  
His eyes glowed eerily. "We can always have more, can't we?"  
  
"BASTARD!" She shouted. "I'll DIE first!"  
  
"Temper, temper," he warned. "I don't want to have to use this." He held up a vile of clear liquid. "If I were to inject this poison into Jina, it would kill her in minutes."  
  
Tears spilled down Akane's cheeks. She didn't want to do as he bade her, but to save Jina. . . "Ranma will come for us. He always has," she whispered, trying to reassure herself. She wasn't so sure, however. If this man truly HAD been following Ranma since he first left Jusenkyo, in the meantime perfecting his own techniques, probably lethal, would Ranma really be able to save her and Jina? This man was also a demented intellect. It was obvious that he was an intelligent man, capable of mastering anything and everything that he set his mind to. He had made some very unintelligent errors, however. In returning to her apartment that night that he had kidnapped Jina, and also returning to Jina's hospital room after kidnapping Akane herself. 'Unless he has some twisted plot in his head,' she thought with a shudder. 'Is he going to kill me here? Does he hold some kind of grudge against Ranma? Am I just to satisfy his vengeance? Ranma. . . please hurry. . .'  
  
"Ranma will not come for you. If he does, I will kill him. He is an empty threat to me," Bill said flippantly.  
  
"Not so empty," Ryoga growled as he entered the room. "You really must be stupid to come here. This is the first place Ranma will come. One he hears that Akane has been kidnapped and Jina is in danger."  
  
Akane cried out, "Ryoga!" She couldn't help it; the relief flooded through her.  
  
Ryoga threw a punch at the man, who easily sidestepped it and kicked him in the back. Ryoga rose slowly, shakily, and smirked. "Is that all you got?"  
  
Before either Akane or Ryoga could react, Ryoga was slammed into the floor and choked to unconsciousness. The man's grip on his neck was slowly killing him.  
  
"RYOGA!" Akane screamed. She struggled against the confining chains of the chair. "Let him GO!"  
  
Bill released the death grip on the intruder and glared at Akane. "I told you not to scream. Say 'bye 'bye to the girl." He raised the vile and grabbed a needle and syringe. He filled the needle and syringe with the liquid and plunged it into Jina.  
  
"NO!" Akane screamed. "JINA! HELP! Why isn't anyone coming?! I SAID HELP!"  
  
"No one cares. No one can hear you. You see, they are all fleeing the hospital," Bill said softly, coldly.  
  
She watched as her daughter's breathing slowed, and then quit altogether. Akane could almost FEEL it as her child's life was taken unjustly from her. She lowered her head submissively. Life meant nothing to her now, with the most precious thing taken away. "Kill me," she whispered. "Just kill me."  
  
"Maybe after I have my fun with you." He grinned, bending over to kiss Akane's frozen lips.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER." Akane found herself unresponsive to the voice that usually made her heart skip a beat. Ranma was too late to save Jina, and in a way, too late to save Akane as well.  
  
Bill glared up at Ranma. "So, you want her? Do damn bad! She's MINE!"  
  
In the distraction, Cologne had sneaked over to the child's limp body and carried her to a safer room, to try to care for her. She had been poisoned, but maybe there was a small chance of hope for her if Cologne hurried. Happosai picked Ryoga up and dragged him out of the room as well.  
  
Ranma glanced at Akane in the meantime. She seemed as lifeless as her daughter now. "DAMN YOU WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" The floor cracked with the aura of his anger, and only then was Ranma aware of the rest of the fleeing people in the building. It was vacant now. As if ready for the storm to hit. And hit it did. Ranma threw himself at the man in a rage.  
  
Seeing the power in the primal rage of Ranma, Bill realized that he should be cautious with the man, or he could easily be killed. He dodged Ranma's attacks again and again with ease.  
  
"Ranma!" Happosai rushed in. "I came to help you with him!"  
  
"Get outta my WAY!" Ranma shouted. "I'm gonna KILL him myself! Take Akane and GET OUT!"  
  
That distraction left Ranma open for assault. He took hits from Bill left and right, in his stomach, face, and legs. Then a powerful kick sent him crashing through a wall. This only seemed to make him angrier. He leapt out in a rage and attacked Bill at random. A single kick to the face sent Ranma back again, crashing this time into the opposite wall. He lay there for a time, the anger radiating from his body like a wicked aura. Then, a calm passed over him. He was fighting for Akane. His Akane. The word ran through his mind, transforming into a beautiful vision. The woman he loved. She was smiling.  
  
Ranma's eyes shot open. At that moment in his life, nothing had seemed so clear to him before. Bill threw a powerful finishing punch his direction. He dodged it fluently and delivered a powerful kick to the man's side. Then, the anger came back, and Ranma viscously attacked him again and again, even after he had collapsed into a bloody heap on the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
The building was shaking violently as Happosai led Akane out. Actually, he carried her limp, uncaring body out of the building. Akane didn't care even enough to voice her annoyance about his hand being on her breast. She would die soon, in her mind, anyway. She could take some pills, and that would be the end of it. She spied a scalpel on the ground. That would do the trick.  
  
"He loves you, Akane," Happosai said suddenly, as if he was reading her mind. "Don't do anything because Ranma loves you."  
  
They were outside, and Akane could still hear Ranma's shouts of anger and pain. 'For me,' she thought. 'He's doing it for me.' "Ranma!" She cried, and pulled away from Happosai's grasp, ignoring his protests. She was in the building now, as badly as it was shaking. "Ranma!"  
  
"Damn you! SHISHI HOKODAN!" The wind picked up from the energy of Ranma's 'ki', and Akane was thrown into the air with the debris from the destroyed building. It was Ranma's attack, so Akane smiled. He had won.  
  
The air was thinning, and Akane saw him on the ground. "Ranma," she choked out with the last of her energy. "I l-love. . .you. . ." She saw his face and watched as Ranma jumped up to grab her. Her last thoughts were, 'So this is what it's like to die. . .' Then everything went dark.  
  
Her body was limp against him. "Akane," Ranma whispered, landing safely on the ground. "Akane! Akane!" He was kneeling with her in his arms. "Answer me! Akane, don't leave me! I love you!" Ranma's tears fell on her pale face. He crouched over her and cried bitterly. He heard something stir a few feet away. He saw the severely beaten body of Bill Richards there. He was alive. Ranma would take care of that right now. "You're not gonna get away with what you've done to her. Not with me around." His hand went to the man's throat. Then stopped. Instead, he began hitting pressure points. After he was done, he stood. "Now you'll feel the helplessness, you sadistic asshole. You won't be able to move, and people will do what they want to you."  
  
"Ranma. . ." Akane coughed hoarsely.  
  
Ranma's head snapped up at the sound of her voice and he raced to her side, clutching her to him. He felt her body lurch with more coughs. He sat her up straight, and looked at her face. Akane's eyes were open. "A-Akane!"  
  
"R-Ranma. . . are we dead. . .?" She whispered. "Where's Jina?" She coughed again.  
  
He hugged her tightly. "No, we're not dead. We're alive," he whispered softly. He looked around for Cologne. "Shampoo's great-grandmother took her to see if she could help Jina."  
  
"Jina's dead, Ranma. I don't think there's anything that Cologne can do now," Akane said, almost emotionless. "My little girl. . .my baby." That was when her voice broke.  
  
His voice tightened, and he wept openly. "No, Akane. Jina was OUR baby. I promised you both, remember?"  
  
"I want to see her? Where is she? I have all rights to see her. Ranma, help me find her," Akane pleaded, struggling to get up.  
  
Ranma was silent. He watched as Cologne made her way through the rubble of the building with Jina's little battered body. She was solemn as she lay the girl in Akane's lap. "I'm sorry," she said. "I was able to neutralize the poison, but I wasn't able to wake her."  
  
"What did you say?" Akane raised her eyes hopefully. "You mean, she's alive?"  
  
"Hai, but she's still in a coma. There's nothing I can do to wake her," Cologne said.  
  
"But she's ALIVE! So that means there's hope," Ranma said excitedly. He hugged Akane.  
  
"Oh, how can we ever thank you?" Akane cried out her relief into her husband's torn shirt.  
  
Happosai approached them and put a friendly arm around Cologne. "You never cease to amaze me, Cologne," he said pleasantly.  
  
"Ah, but Happy, you still forget, I am still an Amazon," she said, taking her staff and swinging at him with it. "You're still going to pay for what you did, you old lecher!" She chased him around for a time, almost playfully, and almost as if she missed him, and he missed her.  
  
"What can I say?" Ranma chuckled as he watched them. "It's love. But it's a good thing we got it straightened out before they both did. I'd swear they're going on three hundred and still haven't been able to admit that they really do care for each other. Scary, but that could have been us, Akane."  
  
Akane cuddled closely into Ranma. "I'm glad it wasn't," she whispered. For the first time in years, she felt truly safe and content.  
  
* * *  
  
It was morning. Ranma yawned and stretched. He could hear the song of birds, the hustling of distant people, and Akane retching in the bathroom. He jumped out of bed. "Akane, this is the third day you've been this sick. Go to the doctor already! You need to rest. Then you can get rid of whatever bug you picked up. How's about it?"  
  
"I have to get ready for work, Ranma," she argued.  
  
He stuck out his tongue at her. "Kawaiikunee! Go to the doctor, stupid!" He teased her.  
  
She looked at him for a moment. Then, she ran past him to the bathroom again and closed the door. The sound of her being sick again was followed by sobbing.  
  
"Akane!" He opened the door.  
  
"Go AWAY!" She threw a bar of soap at him. "You're such a JERK! I wish I never married you!" She was sick again. "I HATE YOU! Why are you so mean to me, Ranma?" She began to cry as she lay on the floor.  
  
Ranma approached her. "Akane. . .I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset. You really are a mess, aren't you?" He held her and grimaced as he smelled the stench of her from throwing up, but forced himself to forget that. Ranma hated having Akane feel so sick and have him unable to do anything. "I didn't think you'd take it all so literally." He watched her with growing concern. It had been nearly two months since that Bill Richards guy had been sent back to the United States and convicted of serial rape and murder. He had been left completely paralyzed by Ranma, and Beverly had written Akane a week ago about his death. Apparently, the other prison inmates had beaten him to death. Even other prisoners were appalled by his crimes. A fitting ending, Ranma thought. A small death of little importance, for a little man. He hadn't killed him; just left him paralyzed, so he could suffer as Akane suffered.  
  
Now, Akane was looking up at him with that same pain now. "Ranma, I'm so stupid! I didn't mean it! I DON'T hate you! I LOVE you!" She began sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
'I'm going nuts,' he thought. He sighed and hugged his wife close. "No, you're not stupid. I know you don't hate me. Please, go to the doctor."  
  
Finally, she nodded weakly. "I will today, if I can get an appointment."  
  
"No, I will get the appointment and you will rest," Ranma said firmly, standing and leaving her before she could protest. He called in an appointment for an hour later. Akane could barely walk straight to the doctor's office, so Ranma gave her a piggyback ride for the rest of the way there.  
  
"So," the doctor said after he looked her over. "You gave her a piggyback here, you say?"  
  
"Hai," Ranma said, nodding. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Not at all," the doctor chuckled. "You'd just better figure out a different method of carrying her in the next few months. It's going to be rather difficult to give her a piggyback ride when she's seven or eight months along, don't you agree, Mr. Saotome?"  
  
Ranma looked over at Akane in puzzlement, who was smiling a gentle, proud smile back at him. "You mean. . .?"  
  
"Yep. Ranma, I'm pregnant! This is YOUR child I'm carrying!" Akane said happily. She stood up and threw her arms around his neck in a loving embrace.  
  
The doctor cleared his throat. "Come in for frequent check-ups, all right? No heavy lifting or straining activity. However, it is good to get exercise. Get plenty of rest and eat healthily."  
  
"I'll make sure she does," Ranma said lovingly.  
  
* * *  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ranma asked Akane yet again.  
  
She smiled. "I feel great."  
  
They were on their way to visit Jina. Ranma was thinking back to the last time Akane had told him that she was going to have a baby. He remembered the distant sadness in her eyes. Most of all, Ranma remembered Akane's resignation. She was willing to accept what had happened to her. Even if it meant her staying silent and having everyone angry with her. He took her hand. In time, his love for her had grown and he had forgiven her. After he had learned that Akane was not at fault, he realized that he was the one who needed to repent. Ranma was ready to spend the rest of his life making it up to Akane.  
  
"Akane! Ran-chan!" Ukyo's voice interrupted his trail of thought. "I've got great news! Ryoga's with Jina right now- and she's AWAKE! She woke up a little while ago and I ran to find you!"  
  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other. Then, they bolted into a run, following Ukyo, to greet Jina, and welcome her back. They reached the hospital anxiously, but then calmed down as they entered her room. "Jina. . .?" Akane whispered. Only Ranma heard her.  
  
It was silent. Jina lay on her back. Akane couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. "Momma. . .?" The tiny voice was soft, but Akane could hear it, and she rushed toward the bed, and engulfed Jina in a hug, sobbing. "Mommy, why are you crying? Did you get an owie?"  
  
"Mommy's crying because she's so happy," Akane explained. She motioned for Ranma to come over next to her. "Jina, I want you to meet someone special. This is your daddy, Jina."  
  
The little girl's eyes widened, and she beamed a bright smile. "Daddy?! Daddy!" She reached up her arms toward Ranma to be held. And hold her he did. Ranma held her close, kissed her nose and cheeks, told her how much he loved her, and even though Jina knew no Japanese, she didn't need Akane to translate what Ranma was telling her, nor did Ranma. "I love you too, Daddy." And she cuddled up against his broad chest, falling back asleep. A much lighter sleep than before.  
  
Akane leaned over against Ranma, and he wrapped his other arm around her, kissing her softly on the lips, whispering a soft, "I love you." They both knew that they had other things to tell Jina, about the baby, and wedding party, but since the child was tired, they let it rest for now and decided to tell her later, when she woke up again.  
  
Ukyo and Ryoga left quietly, deciding it was best to leave the new family alone for a while. "Someday," Ukyo said as they walked out into the beautiful sunshine, "I want a family just like that, Ryoga."  
  
"Then someday, Ukyo," he replied softly as his hand found hers, "you will get one." With no other words, they kissed, long and sweet.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's note: There's my latest chapter. Please review if you have any comments, or e-mail me. Either way, I don't mind at all. Considering that I actually checked my mail today. I'm now going to work on my epilogue, since it didn't exactly meet with my approval as it is written out. Expect it within a week or two. I still have a few loose ends to tie up in the epilogue. Oh, and about the Japanese words I have, I'm pretty sure that most of them are right. It was the way that I was taught them. Please just bear with me. . .I know it's gonna be hard, but. . .Well anyways, See ya soon!  
  
--halliegirl  
  
hai- yes 


	12. Epilogue

Here it is. The grand finale! I guess it just ties a few loose ends up. Not much else to really say. . . Aw. . . and usually I'm so full of words. I guess that's what happens when you lose your voice! LOL! Well, it is the last chapter of "Forever" and I do really hope that you all enjoy it! I certainly enjoyed writing it!  
  
And now, without further delay, onto the story!  
  
(Oops, one more delay) Disclaimer: At least for this story, I will only be saying this once more. . . I do not own Ranma 1/2! So don't sue me!  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Here, Akane dear, let me help you," Genma said, taking one of her twins from her arms. "I'm sure that you're exhausted."  
  
She smiled gratefully at her father-in-law. "Arigato, but don't you think Ranma could use some help, too?"  
  
"Damn you, come back here, you little squirt!" The terrible twos. Their oldest son, Shiro, had reached the dreaded age. Ranma ran out topless in her girl form, chasing their little toddler. "You're taking a bath and that's final!"  
  
"Language, Ranma," Akane reminded her husband.  
  
When chided, Ranma clamped a hand over her mouth. "Oops, sorry Akane."  
  
"Momma, Daddy, Grandpa, I'm ready for school!" Jina waited anxiously by the door. She was seven now, and very good with the Japanese language. "Isn't someone going to take me?" Her eyes shifted pleadingly from Ranma, to Genma, and to Akane. She was wearing a jumpsuit, which looked adorable on her.  
  
Akane looked tenderly at her daughter. She hadn't told Jina about her true father, and since the girl didn't have any conscious recollection of the events that transpired between her biological father and her mother, Akane thought it best not to tell Jina, EVER, who her true father was. Akane feared that the truth would destroy her. Strange as it was, Jina had barely any memories of before when she and her mother were living in the United States. Akane thought it possibly was contributed to her hitting her head and landing in a coma for those months. Jina honestly thought that Ranma was her true father. After a talk with Ranma, they both decided that it was better that way. Ranma was actually glad, because he felt like he really was her father. However, she HAD told Jina of Ranma's curse, finally. And surprisingly, the girl had gotten quite used to it. In fact, she treated it like just an everyday occurrence. Akane sighed and stood. "It looks like I'm going to take you, Baby."  
  
"Oh, no you're not, Akane!" Ranma said protectively. "You're staying home for at least another month! You just had the twins two weeks ago!"  
  
"I'll take care of Shiro in the bath," Genma agreed. "Akane, you rest."  
  
She looked gratefully at the both of them. "I'll put the twins to bed." She took hold of their son, and daughter. Sakura, the girl, had Akane's midnight blue hair and Ranma's blue eyes. Yoshi, the boy, had red hair like his father's female side, and Akane's brown eyes. Truly a beautiful pair of twins, however looking nothing alike. Akane hummed a soft tune that lulled them to sleep. She heard the door shut as they left.  
  
As they both walked out the door, Ranma slipped into a tank top, covering her female assets. "Now, you have money for lunch, Jina?"  
  
"Hai, Daddy," Jina replied with a smile. "I'm nervous and scared. What if. . . no one likes me?"  
  
Ranma stopped and took her daughter by the shoulders. "Jina. No. How could ANYONE in the world NOT like you? You're always so kind, and well- behaved, and such a sweet girl! And your friends from last year will be there!"  
  
"And bullies," Jina whispered.  
  
"And if they give you any trouble, call home, and I'll teach 'em a thing or two," Ranma said with a grin. She then took Jina by the hand and began walking again. "Hey. . . you know what, Jina?"  
  
The little girl walked beside her 'daddy' obediently. "What, Daddy?"  
  
The redhead smiled as distant memories flooded through her. "This is the very way your mom and I took to school."  
  
"Really?" She smiled up at Ranma brightly.  
  
She nodded. "Yep. Well, we're almost there! You be good. And have a wonderful day. Oh, and be ready, 'cause right after school, I'm gonna be here to pick you up. We're all gonna pay our respects to Grandma Nodoka and Grandpa Soun."  
  
"Okay," the little girl said. "Buhbye, Daddy! See you after school!"  
  
"Yep, remember! Right after school! Have fun!" Ranma called after her. She waited until Jina disappeared from her view. Then, she hurried home to help with the situation there. It was already almost a year since Akane's father had passed away unexpectedly. Her eyes were momentarily blinded with tears when she thought of her mother. Nodoka had been gone for a year and a half now. Ranma's mind wandered back to the night of the promised wedding party for Jina. Everything had been going great. Ranma's mother had come, although he had noticed how frail she looked.  
  
She had revealed it. Why she had been so sickly. "Ranma, I'm dying, Dear. I have cancer. It is terminal. I have from a few months to a year."  
  
"NO! Mom you're NOT dying!" Ranma had shouted like a lost child. He had clutched her to him protectively, pleading with her to tell him differently. "No, Mom, I can't lose you. . ."  
  
"Oh, Ranma. Please don't worry about me," Nodoka comforted him. "Continue to smile, my son. You have a beautiful, wonderful wife, and two darling little children! I love you all, and I am determined not to waste my time with all of you here. I will live my life to the fullest, I swear it. Life is short, so make the most of it before it all dwindles away." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "That's what I believe. Please, Ranma, don't be sad. Your father and I agreed to this. Let's go and rejoin the party, shall we?"  
  
Now, Ranma brushed a tear away from her cheek. "And that's what matters, Mom. You DID make it count. It's what I HAVE to believe." She was silent as she entered the house. The redhead went into the kitchen and heated up some water to change back into a male. After a half-minute in the microwave, the water was hot enough, so Ranma dumped it on her head, turning back into a male. The house was quiet, except for the noise in the bathroom, the sound of Genma giving Shiro a bath. He sighed, and entered his and Akane's room, when he saw his wife sleeping on the bed. Ranma sat down next to her and stared long at her, taking in her every feature. She was wearing a bathrobe, her hair disheveled, her eyes had dark rings under them, indicating the lack of sleep she'd had in the past two weeks. And she was beautiful. He rested his head on her chest and cried silently, the conflicting emotions battling within him.  
  
"Ranma? What's the matter? Are you all right? Why are you crying?" Akane had awakened and her arms went around her husband's shaking form.  
  
"Hai. I'm fine," Ranma whispered. "I was just thinking of a lot of things today."  
  
She nodded. "Your mother. Today is the day we all had agreed on to pay our respects in Mother Saotome and Dad's shrines. We all miss her."  
  
He stroked her cheek. "We all miss your father, too," Ranma whispered.  
  
"I know." She smiled tearfully. "We're meeting Dr. Tofu, Kasumi and their family, Nabiki and Kuno, Ryoga, Ukyo and their family, and Shampoo and Mousse. They all said that they were coming." In the time that had passed, Nabiki and Kuno were engaged, not yet married. That would all change in another year or so. And Shampoo and Mousse were married and expecting their first child.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said. He looked at her for a long while, making her blush and turn away. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was.  
  
"What?" Akane's cheeks were pink, and she couldn't look up at him.  
  
"Jeez, you're kawaii. . .kunee," Ranma teased lightly.  
  
A crack formed on the outside wall next to Akane's window. "RANMA NO BAKA!"  
  


* * *

  
Jina sat in class, near the front, beside her two best friends, Ami and Mayuka. She gasped as Ami poked her to get her attention. "Nani?"  
  
"Here," Ami whispered, handing her a note. She quickly read it: "Can you come over after school? Mayuka and I were wondering."  
  
"You both want ME to come?" Jina whispered back.  
  
"Miss Saotome, please keep it down. Or do you wish to stay with me after school?" The instructor scolded.  
  
"Gomen nasai," Jina whispered sheepishly as the other students giggled. She then wrote a note back to Ami: "I'd love to go. . . but Daddy's picking me up after school to pay respects at Grandma and Grandpa's shrine."  
  
"Oh," Ami wrote back. "What about tomorrow?"  
  
"I'll ask," Jina responded. By the time school was out, she was quite giddy. As she was leaving the school doors, a boy about three grades ahead smacked into her, causing her to lose her balance. "Ow!"  
  
"What's the matter Blondie? Got two left feet or somethin'?" The older boy teased and took her bag from her.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! Give me my bag back!" Jina protested. "Come on!"  
  
He sneered. "Not until you TRY taking it from me, chicken!"  
  
"I am NOT a chicken! You. . . you CREEP!" Jina obviously wasn't very good with insults.  
  
"Chicken! Chicken!" He taunted, holding the bag up just out of her reach.  
  
Then, the bag was torn from his grasp. "I'LL be taking that," Ranma said. "And the only chicken I see here is you, seeing as you're picking on a girl, and not only a girl, but a girl who's much younger than you!"  
  
"Daddy!" Jina said in relief.  
  
"Hey there," Ranma said with a smile. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah!" She exclaimed.  
  
"And as for you, you better get going before I get mad," Ranma growled at the frightened boy. He and Jina both laughed as the boy ran away, almost like a punished puppy with its tail between its legs. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Ranma asked worriedly.  
  
She shook her head. "No. Let's go, Daddy, okay?"  
  
Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Ranma held out his other hand to Jina. "Okay, then," he said.  
  
As they walked away, hand in hand, Jina was heard asking, "Hey, Daddy, do you think I could go over to Ami's house tomorrow. . .?"  
  


* * *

  
It was solemn and quiet at the shrines. Everyone was silent, each praying and paying respects for the lost loved ones. Akane's sniffle broke the silence, and Ranma reached over to her, hugging her. Her father's death was still fresh on her mind. Jina clung silently to her mother as well. She had known both her grandfather and grandmother for only a short time, but still, their absence was felt. "Momma, don't worry. They're watching us from somewhere, you know."  
  
Akane choked on a sob. "I know, Baby."  
  
"We both know," Ranma said, ruffling Jina's blonde hair. "We'll all miss them, won't we?"  
  
The little girl nodded. "But everything'll be all right."  
  
"Yeah," Ranma said.  
  
"Yes," Akane whispered.  
  
Ranma turned to his wife. "Jina's right, you know," he said. His grip tightened around his wife's shoulders. Of course, he knew she was right. The innocence of her words had touched him. This girl had known nothing of the pain yet to come in life, which is what made her words so honest and pure. A gentle breeze whispered through the trees, like voices. Ranma closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of spring flowers. The breath of the wind had carried it all along. Soon, the breeze would be gone, meaning that life was moving on. He heard the songs of birds, singing so cheerfully and beautifully, as if nothing had ever happened. They carried on. And Ranma knew what they had to do. Life was never easy. But, as his mother had told him, he would live it to the fullest. It was as if she was whispering to him through the wind and birds. He opened his eyes once again and looked at Akane. Beautiful Akane! Who was smiling through her tears. The wind's message had reached her, after all. . .  
  


* * *

  
Author's note: Well, there it is. The end. Well, who knows. I may be inclined to revisit this Ranma world and its characters again someday. It all depends on what I'm doing, and what the readers want. But mostly, on what I'm doing. If my heart isn't into a story, it doesn't come out that well. . .y'know? I kinda wanted to sometime do a fic about Ranma and Akane raising Jina and the others as teenagers but we'll see. I'm still not sure what I'm doing yet. If you guys don't hear from me, I'm probably having a writer's block!  
  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the story (and the ending)! Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you all for reading and for all the support and criticisms! It helped me a lot! I'll be seeing you all later! Hopefully, whatever (and whenever LOL) I do write, I can continue to please everyone who reads the story and make it worth their while reading. See y'all soon (I hope)! --halliegirl  
  
arigato- thank you, thanks  
  
hai- yet  
  
kawaii- cute  
  
kawaiikunee- uncute  
  
Ranma no baka- Akane's famous phrase "Ranma you idiot!"  
  
gomen nasai- I'm sorry 


End file.
